Before and After
by charm3power
Summary: What if Selena and Caroline hadn't died, and Tim and Bruce were kidnapped? Now years later, they try to escape. As old foes return, they fight their way free to return to their families.
1. The Beginning

AN: Selena has the same powers has Helena in my story.

On the streets of Gotham City, Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Catwoman, and Batgirl arrived to see Joker talking with his henchman.

"All right. We've got to get out of here. The Bat and his allies have found out we did it. It's only a matter of time before they find us." said Joker.

"You're right. And the time is now." said Batman.

Catwoman leapt to the ground. Batgirl, Robin, Batman, and Nightwing used their cables to get to the ground.

"It's the Batman and his friends." said Joker.

"We're here to stop you." said Batman.

Joker fled carrying the loot. Batgirl and Catwoman ran after him. Nightwing, Robin, and Batman fought off the Joker's henchmen. Batgirl and Catwoman race after the Joker. The two women manage to get Joker cornered in an alley. Catwoman leapt forward, and knocked Joker to the ground. Batgirl grabbed the stolen loot, and Catwoman knocked Joker unconscious. Catwoman dragged Joker out, while Batgirl carried the loot. The two women arrive to see the others have defeated all the henchmen.

"Don't worry. My father will take care of Joker." said Batgirl.

"Then let's get going." said Robin.

They get up to leave, when Joker kicked Batgirl and Robin to the ground. He removed their masks, revealing them to be Barbara Gordon and Tim Drake.

"Interesting turn of events. Batgirl is the daughter of the police commissioner. Shall we tell him?" asked Joker.

Nightwing and Batman run towards Joker, and with amazing speed, Joker knocks the two to the ground, removing their masks to be Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne.

"I never would have guessed." said Joker, laughing.

"Joker was never this strong." said Bruce/Batman.

"You're right. I'm not really the Joker. I'm a robot. But all the data I've collected has been given to him." said Joker robot.

The four heroes grab their masks, putting them on. They notice Catwoman, who hasn't moved the entire time. Catwoman smirks. Then she leapt forward, kicking him in the back, which short-circuited the robot.

"So where is the real Joker?" asked Batgirl.

"I'm close Miss Barbara. Closer than you think." said Joker, laughing.

Catwoman used her senses, and ran into an alley. Batgirl and Robin followed her. Batman and Nightwing tied up all of Joker's henchmen, and then ran after the others.

In the alley, Catwoman looks around. Robin and Batgirl run up to her.

"What are you looking for Catwoman?" asked Batgirl.

"Some kind of door." said Catwoman.

Catwoman placed her hands on the wall, and found the hidden door. Batman and Nightwing joined them. They walked into the door. The police who had just arrived, take all of the henchman and the loot into their cars. The five heroes arrive in another alley. They all saw the Joker, headed for another exit. Catwoman leaps forward, to fight him.

Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl block the exits so he can't escape. Batman walked up to Joker, and punched him. Joker fell to the ground. Catwoman pulled Joker to his feet, then kicked him into a wall. Batman and Catwoman walked towards Joker. Joker draws a gun.

"Stay back. You can't fight me. You're not made of steel, Batman." said Joker.

Batman throws a batarang, which disarms Joker. He reaches for the gun, but Batgirl used her Batcable, by attacking it to a pole, which was above Joker, swung through the air, and kicked Joker into the wall again. This time, he is knocked unconscious. The five heroes drag Joker out, and a policeman takes Joker into his car . Jim Gordon leads the other cars to the station.

"You'll all pay for this. I'll get my revenge." said Joker.

Joker laughed, as the police car drove away. The five heroes soon left the area, and went to their homes.

Wayne manor. Batman, Robin, and Nightwing arrive in the Batcave, and change back into their alter egos. Bruce, Dick, and Tim bandage their mild wounds, and go upstairs to the manor, and into their rooms to get some sleep.

Barbara's apartment. Batgirl entered the house, and removed her costume. She changed into normal clothes, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

Selena's apartment. Catwoman arrived, and changed back into Selena Kyle, her alter ego. She vowed to never be Catwoman again. She went to another room, and saw her daughter, Helena asleep. Selena smiled, and decided to never be Catwoman again. She returned to her own room, and changed into a nightgown. She climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Outside Gotham City, a police car is overturned. Joker and the cop walked from the car. The cop turns into Clayface.

"It's time to get our revenge." said Joker.

Clayface nodded, and turned into a regular thief. Then he walked away. Joker smiled, and puts on the disguise Clayface gave him, then walked away. In the afternoon, on the next day, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake says goodbye to Bruce and Barbara.

"Do you have to go so soon?" asked Barbara.

"Yes. The Teen Titans are going to need me eventually. With the Joker gone, there's not a real major threat left in New Gotham. You just have to get Harley Quinn, wherever she is hiding." said Tim.

"And I have to return to Bludhaven. It needs me like Gotham needs the two of you." said Dick.

"Well, goodbye." said Tim.

"Good luck, and stay safe." said Bruce.

Tim nodded, before boarding a plane for New York. Dick boards a plane for Bludhaven. Bruce returns to Wayne manor, while Barbara returned to her father's apartment, where she is staying that night. The sun is setting in the sky.

Airplane. Tim sighed, and sat down in a window seat.

"I'm going to miss Gotham City, but New York has more crime than Gotham City, anyways." said Tim.

A man sat in the seat next to him. He grabbed Tim's arm, firmly.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you let go of me?" asked Tim.

"I don't think so. You're taking a trip to Egypt." said the man, vanishing with Tim, and all of his stuff in a flash.

Bludhaven. Dick got off the plane, and headed to his house. He walked inside. He turns the TV on, but is so tired he falls asleep on the sofa, not hearing what the announcer says.

"Selena Kyle, the former cat burglar known as Catwoman, was recently stabbed in the street in New Gotham. Her daughter is there, crying. Wait. Another bulletin. Barbara Gordon was shot in her apartment. We'll keep you updated." said announcer.

A half hour ago, in Gotham City. It's night. Selena and Helena Kyle walked down the street. They had just come from eating a wonderful dinner at a restaurant. The mother and daughter laughed and talked, while they walked down the street. A man walked out of the shadows, holding a knife. He ran by and stabbed Selena in the stomach. The man then ran away.

"Someone stop him!" said Helena.

The man ran by, and turned into an old man. More police run by him.

"Did you see someone come through here?" asked a cop.

"Yes. He ran down the alley, and got into a taxi, which drove away." said old man.

"Thank you." said another cop.

The cops turned around, and headed back to the crime scene. The old man smiles sinisterly, and walked away. Helena cried, and paramedics arrived. They tell Helena there is nothing they can do. Helena cried again. One paramedic grabbed Selena's body, and placed her in the ambulance, and closed the door. He gave her a needle, which brought her back to life.

"Sorry, Miss Kyle. We can't have you die just yet." said the paramedic.

The paramedic feels for a pulse, and finds one. He also sees Selena breathing again.

"Excellent. You work to hard, Miss Kyle. It's time for a vacation." said the man.

The man grabbed Selena in his arms, and the two vanish into the floor of the car.

On the street, Helena wiped her tears, and walked away from the scene. She walked around for a half hour, before she realized she was near Barbara's apartment. Helena ran towards it.

Barbara's apartment. Barbara is in her shower. She left the shower and some knocked at the door. She walked out of her room, with only a towel wrapped around her. She walked to the door, and opened it. Joker stood there, smiling.

"Knock, Knock. Who's there? Batgirl past tense." said Joker.

Batgirl is shocked, and turned to run. Joker fired a bullet, which goes into her back. Barbara fell to the ground. Joker then left hastily.

"I can't feel my legs." mumbled Barbara.

Nearby, Helena had heard a gun shot, and ran towards Barbara's apartment. She had missed Joker, but sees Barbara, on the floor, blood using out of her back.

"No, Barbara. Not you too." said Helena.

"I'm okay. Get me an ambulance." said Barbara.

Helena dialed 9-1-1, and a half hour later, Helena and Barbara are in the hospital, as Barbara is taken into the operating room. Helena waited in the emergency room, hoping that she won't lose Barbara, like she lost her mother.

At Wayne manor, Bruce sighed, and finished up his reports. Alfred had already gone to bed. Bruce stood up, and walked over to the stairs. He reaches for the light switch to turn it off. A hand stops him, and a gun is placed to his back.

"What do you want?" asked Bruce.

"I want you to come with me." said Joker.

"Joker. But you're supposed to be in jail." said Batman.

"Oh, no. I managed to paralyze Barbara, and kidnap Selena, but I made everyone else think Selena's dead. Oh, and you're coming with me. Quicksilver!" said Joker.

Quicksilver, the man who had taken Selena from the streets, steps from the shadows. Bruce trigged an alarm.

"Curses. Quicksilver, get us out of here." said Joker.

Quicksilver vanishes with Joker and Bruce. Alfred runs down the stairs, finding no one.

"Master Bruce! Master Bruce!" yelled Alfred.

Finding no sign of Bruce, he begins to make calls. Barbara's line is busy. Tim, Selena, and Dick don't answer. Alfred then calls the police.

In another city, Dinah Redman woke up. She had seen Barbara and Selena being injured. Mrs. Redman comes in.

"Dinah. Stop this. They're just dreams." said Mrs. Redman.

"No, they're not." said Dinah.

Mrs. Redman sighed, and rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Dinah. You've left us with no choice. A psychiatrist will be here tomorrow. He'll make you see you're having bad dreams. Poor thing." said Mrs. Redman.

Mrs. Redman walked out, and closed the door behind her. Her hand shook, and she clutched it with her other hand.

"She's some kind of freak. But she's just a girl now. If she learns to develop these powers she could hurt the world. I can't let that happen." whispered Mrs. Redman.

Mrs. Redman then walked down the hall, and into her bedroom. The door slowly closes behind her. In Dinah's room, Dinah cries, wishing he real mother, didn't leave her to these people. She soon cries herself to sleep once again.

In Gotham City, the next morning, Helena woke up in a hospital room. She's spent the night in the waiting room. A nurse walked by. She ran up to her.

"Please. Can I see Miss Gordon?" asked Helena.

"Yes. You may. Go in." said a nurse.

Helena ran into Barbara's room. Jim Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth are talking with her. Another man sits there. Helena recognizes him as her mother's lawyer.

"Miss Gordon. You can't take Helena as yours. You're in a wheelchair." said Mr. Davers, Selena's lawyer.

"I don't care. I made a promise to Selena. And I'm going to stick to it. It's in her will, so I get custody of her." said Barbara.

Helena listened in with interest. Her mother had given custody of her to Barbara. The only person she trusted, now that her mother was gone. She listened to the arguing back and forth, and finally is fed up with it. She walked in.

"That's enough. I want to go with Barbara." said Helena.

"You don't get to decide." said Mr. Davers.

"Yes. I do. My mother said I would go live with Barbara, if anything happened to her. It's in her will." said Helena.

"Any judge, cop, or lawyer would agree that Helena is in my custody now." said Barbara.

"Fine. You win. You deal with her." said Mr. Davers.

Mr. Davers walked up to Barbara, and she signed the papers giving her custody of Helena. Mr. Davers leaves. Alfred and Jim walked out, leaving Helena and Barbara some time alone.

"How are you feeling?" asked Helena.

"I can't walk again. I'm paralyzed, Helena." said Barbara.

"Then you have to use a wheelchair?" asked Helena.

Barbara nods. Alfred walked back in, as if he remembered something.

"Alfred?" asked Barbara.

"Master Bruce left. He's left his Batman costume in the Batcave. He just disappeared." whispered Alfred.

"Then that means I'm Helena's legal guardian." said Barbara.

"Why would that have any difference?" asked Alfred.

"Well, Bruce is Helena's father." said Barbara.

"I see. I'll talk to her." said Alfred.

Alfred leads Helena out, and explains everything. She is happy, and agrees to stay with Barbara. Helena and Alfred return to the room.

"We can't stay in that apartment." said Helena.

"No. Alfred has been helping me move stuff into the old clock tower. Would you mind living there?" asked Barbara.

"I won't mind. It'll be fun, and I'll have to help you get used to being in a wheelchair. And don't give up hope, either. Maybe one day you'll be able to walk again." said Helena.

Barbara smiled at Helena. Helena looks away to see the doctors arrive with a wheelchair. Tears streak down Barbara's face, and she quickly wiped them away. Doctors helped Barbara into the wheelchair. Jim, Alfred, Barbara, and Helena left the hospital.

That afternoon, Alfred helped Barbara and Helena get all of their stuff, and some of Selena's stuff into the clock tower.

"I'm going to stay at Wayne manor and continue to take care of it. That's my job." said Alfred.

"But who's going to take over Wayne Enterprises?" asked Barbara.

"Derrick Powers." said Alfred.

"There's something that's always bugged me about that man. I hope Bruce made a wise decision leaving Powers in charge. Speaking of Bruce, have you heard from him?" asked Barbara.

"No. I'm getting worried now, Miss Barbara. The Joker's been missing for awhile now. The only time he was seen was when he shot you." said Alfred.

The elevator comes up, and Jim walks out.

"Barbara, Clayface was just captured. They think he may have worked with the Joker." said Jim.

"Master Bruce is missing. If he was going somewhere he would have told Barbara or me before leaving." said Alfred.

"You think Joker's disappearance has something to do with Mr. Wayne's disappearance?" asked Jim.

"Yes." said Alfred.

"These are just theories, right now, Dad. Just promise you'll try to find Bruce." said Barbara.

"I will. He's a very rich man, and very important to this city. I have to get back to the station now. I'll call you later." said Jim.

"You can stop by later, if you want to." said Barbara.

"I will." said Jim.

Jim entered the elevator, the doors closed, and the elevator went down. Helena walked out from her room, pleased.

"It's not as nice as my old house, but it'll do. I'm glad you were able to move some of my mom's stuff here." said Helena.

"I know how it feels. Your father lost both of his parents before he even became a teenager. I know how grief can affect people." said Alfred.

"Alfred, are you going to keep taking control of Wayne manor?" asked Barbara.

"Yes. It's my duty and my job." said Alfred.

"Where did you get all of this equipment?" asked Helena.

"Bruce helped me set up a watchtower, here. It may not be as great as the Batcave, but this is the next best thing." said Barbara.

"Miss Helena, you can come live at Wayne manor whenever you want. After all, Bruce Wayne was your father." said Alfred.

"What kind of person leaves when you have a paralyzed friend and a dead girlfriend?" asked Helena, angrily.

"I'll take that as a no." said Alfred.

Barbara and Helena began to bond more. Alfred, and others who know of their secrets begin to bring in more computer equipment. Dick arrives, and wants to help out, but Barbara declines. A little hurt, Dick leaves, and returns to Bludhaven. The living room has better computer files, for Barbara to use, to hack into police files, and other files to find information about crooks, crimes, etc. Helena and Barbara are settling in quite nicely.

The next day, at the clock tower, Barbara and Helena wake up in their rooms. They change into new clothes, and walk into the main room to eat breakfast. Just then, an earthquake begins.

Egypt. Selena Kyle, Tim Drake, and Bruce Wayne wake up.

"What are we doing here?

"The Joker kidnapped us, and brought us somewhere in Egypt." said Bruce.

"Helena!" said Selena.

"Don't worry. She's probably with Barbara and Alfred right now." said Bruce.

"But she's going to think I'm dead. We have to get out of here." said Selena.

"That won't happen, any time soon." said a familiar female voice.

"Talia?" asked Bruce.

"My father is fixing up the pools for another recharge, and decided to get revenge on you, by helping Joker out, when he contacted us. He told us she shot Batgirl, she's still alive, just paralyzed. She can't move her legs anymore. All that is left is getting Nightwing." said Talia.

"How could you do this?" asked Selena.

"I didn't do it. We're just getting revenge. Bruce betrayed me by falling in love with you, and having a child. We were supposed to be married, and have children by now. But you screwed it all up." said Talia.

"You can't fight true love." said Selena.

"It doesn't matter. Joker and my father have decided to let you rot in here, and let Helena think her mom is dead, and her daddy abandoned her." said Talia.

Talia walked out of the dungeon, leaving a very angry Bruce, and a crying Selena.

"Selena, it'll be okay." said Bruce.

"How can it be okay? My girl could be Joker's next victim. Harley is still in town, taking that psychiatrists' job. If she gets Helena there, she could do something to her." said Selena.

"Don't worry. Barbara will take care of her, and we'll escape. We're not going to stay here forever." said Bruce.

Gotham City. The earthquake destroys most of the city, but the clock tower, and Wayne manor, and many of the old buildings survive. Most of the people had been in the south side, shopping, or working. Derrick Powers, now in control of Wayne Enterprises, begins rebuilding.

Over the next few months, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, and many other heroes had come to help rebuild and repair Wayne manor, the Batcave, and the clock tower. Green Arrow left, and she knew it would be awhile before she heard from him, since he was always on the move. Superman had returned to Metropolis. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl were still on the space station above them. She helped them when they needed it, but most of the time the Justice League called just to talk.

Nightwing wanted to stay around and help Barbara some more. She wanted to do things herself, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. He finally left, and returned to Bludhaven. Everyone had been upset over Selena's death. Most of them had forgiven her for her crimes. Black Canary was the only one who didn't forgive her. They were also concerned with Bruce and Tim's long absences.

Black Canary stuck around for awhile to make sure Catwoman was really gone. She and Catwoman had a personal rivalry. She left, and told Barbara that she had given her daughter up for adoption before she had arrived to help repair New Gotham. With Robin gone, the Justice League asked the Teen Titans to join them as junior members. They accepted, but remained at Titan Tower, not wanting to part with it.

Present-day, six years later. Barbara is finishing an entry in her diary.

As for Helena, I hadn't just been her guardian. I had become her mentor, and her friend. I knew I couldn't call myself Batgirl anymore, so I thought up of a new name. Oracle. Helena now calls herself Huntress.


	2. Birds of Prey Origin

New Gotham. On a bus, a blonde girl rode into town. Her name is Dinah Lance. She's had visions of a horrible night a few years ago. The "death" of Selena Kyle/former Catwoman, and Joker shot Barbara, former Batgirl, and current Oracle. She finally ran away from her foster parents, the Redmans. She had to discover if her visions were really true, and her foster parents kept treating her like a freak, and trying to make her forget the dreams, but she had to know. She meets a guy, and later gets off the bus.

In the street, she met a man who goes crazy. She touched him, and saw him running from rats. Frightened, she lets go of his hands, and sees him fall down dead. Please arrive, including McNally and Reese. Dinah told them all she knows. Reese gives her a card, and tells her to call the police if she remembers anything else. Dinah leaves.

At the police station, McNally and Reese talk about the "superstitions" of a bat vigilante, who has now disappeared.

"You're going to be put away for your curiosity in weirdness." said McNally.

"I would like to know what is going on out there." said Reese.

Meanwhile, Barbara and Helena are investigating the murders. This would be the third one. Helena arrives too late, as the third man looked like he committed suicide. Before she can get away, Reese arrived. She told him her name is Huntress, before she jumped out the window, and escaped. Later, she rescued Dinah from the guy she met on the bus. Dinah touched her hand, and gets an image of the clock tower, and the codes to get in. Helena jumped onto the stairs above, climbed up to the roof, and left. Dinah heads to the clock tower in the distance.

At the clock tower, Helena arrived to talk to Barbara. Alarms ring , as the elevator came up. Dinah walked out of the elevator. Barbara and Helena are stunned. Dinah tells them of her power, but Barbara feels a little sorry for her, while Helena doesn't completely trust her. Helena leaves to find the culprit, who turns out to be a neighbor of hers, who puts her under hypnosis, and is going to kill her. Dinah and Barbara arrive, and enter her dream.

In the dream, Barbara is dressed in her Batgirl costume and is able to walk. And only Barbara and the neighbor can talk to Helena. The neighbor picks on Barbara's weakness of not being able to walk, and Barbara falls to the ground, remembering she can't walk. Dinah, who Helena can finally see, and Barbara manage to break Helena from the spell, and she fights off the neighbor in her mind, and wins.

Later the three heroes return to their own minds victorious, but the neighbor is dead. They return to the clock tower, and Dinah tells them that her name is Dinah Lance. Barbara does a check on it, and finds nothing.

Meanwhile in Egypt, the Joker summons his henchman to talk to while Talia leaves to check up on her father's latest trip to the pool.

"I thank you for helping me take Batman, Robin, and Catwoman here. But you must make sure Nightwing dies in New York. If he meets up with the former Batgirl, and the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, then our plans could be ruined. Do you want that?" asked Joker.

"No, sir." said henchman.

Arkan Asylum. Quicksilver arrives to discover that all of the villains that Batman, and his friends had put away are gone except for Clayface. Quicksilver annoyed, trips into the case, before leaving. Clayface takes this as his advantage to try and get out. And he slowly begins to crack the casing.

Guards arrive to discover that Clayface is almost free, and they are able to subdue him, and they lock him up in another identical cell. They finally leave, and Clayface is even more furious, and decides that there must be a way to get out, and decides to contact Harley Quinn.

Egypt. Dungeon cell. Bruce, Tim, and Selena look a few years older, but Talia wasn't completely heartless, and fed them about once a day to not have them die of starvation.

"I wish we could warn Barbara and Helena about the Joker. They think he's locked up, and he isn't." said Selena.

"They also think you're dead, and I'm a bad father. But don't worry." said Bruce.

"We'll get out of here." said Tim.

"Both of you have been saying that for the past six years. Unless Nightwing shows up, we're doomed." said Selena.

"No, we're not. We'll find a way out of here." said Bruce.

In New Gotham, Barbara and Helena have finally accepted Dinah as their friend, and teammate. She told them that her name was Dinah Redman. They discovered she was a runaway. She told them that her adopted parents treated her like a freak, and tried to make her ignore her powers, but she couldn't. She finally ran away to New Gotham, to find the people in her dreams. Barbara and Helena agree to let her stay in the clock tower.

Over the next few weeks, Helena and Reese had begun dating . Helena had still been going to counseling sessions with Harleen Quinzel. Barbara has begun to date Wade.

At the clock tower, Barbara scanned the computer on the latest criminal, Al Hawke. Helena looked at it. Barbara realized that Hawke is up to something, and began to try to hack into his systems. Then a blonde woman walked out of the elevator.

"Carolyn?" asked Barbara.

"I'm here to get my daughter." said Carolyn.

"No. You not taking me." said Dinah's voice.

The three women turned around to see Dinah coming out of her room.

"You abandoned me, and now you think you can make up for it. I'm staying with Helena and Barbara." said Dinah.

"Sorry. But you're under 18. And I'm your legal guardian again. I fought for you in court against the Redmans. Then when I won, they told me that you had run away." said Carolyn.

"You fought for custody of me." said Dinah.

"Yes. Now get packed." said Carolyn.

"No. I can't go. They need me." said Dinah.

"You're coming." said Carolyn.

Dinah, still a little angry, went into her room.

"That was uncalled for. We've been taking good care of her." said Helena.

"I know Barbara has, but I won't have my daughter living with the daughter of a thief." said Carolyn.

"She left the life of crime 22 years ago." said Helena.

"Yes. You were just a convenient excuse. Bruce, Barbara, and others believed her, but I didn't. She was always a thief at heart, and if she hadn't been killed six years ago, she probably would be back to being a thief, now." said Carolyn, leaving to help Dinah pack.

Furious, Helena started to follow her, but Barbara pulled her back, and shakes her head.

"Fine. I won't bother her. I need some air." said Helena, taking the elevator down.

"I wish you could know the truth. The real reason why she was killed that night. Revenge." said Barbara.

On the streets, Helena found Reese, and talked to him about Hawke. Reese asked her to stay away.

"I'll be on the case if I want to. Especially if innocent people are getting hurt." said Helena.

Helena doesn't realize that Reese is Hawke's son, and is trying to hide it from her.

At the clock tower. Black Canary tells Barbara that Dinah is gone, and then left to go find her. Helena arrived, and talked to her about Hawke, and why Reese doesn't want them involved. Barbara finally hacked in, and they saw the information on Hawke.

"We have a problem. Dinah's gone, and Black Canary went to find her." said Barbara.

"If Dinah left, then the last person she needs to see is Black Canary." said Helena, leaving.

Barbara sighed.

On the streets, Black Canary arrived to find Dinah, and is ambushed by Hawke's henchman, and one of them puts a collar around her neck, which blocked her powers. They dragged her off to Hawke's warehouse.

At the clock tower, the elevator opens, and Helena exited it. The elevator went back down, and she sees Alfred and Barbara talking.

"I couldn't find Black Canary or Dinah in Dinah's usual places." said Helena.

The elevator opened up again, and Dinah walks out.

"Where have you been?" asked Barbara.

"Just out." said Dinah.

The panel activated.

"Black Canary's at Hawke's warehouse." said Barbara.

"You mean that she's gone after Hawke, alone, without backup." said Dinah.

"We better get over that. Hawke may have some new gadgets or something she has no idea about." said Helena.

"All right. Be careful." said Barbara.

"Aren't we always?" said Helena.

Helena and Dinah run to the elevator, and took it down.

Warehouse. The henchmen arrived, and restrained Black Canary to a table. Hawke mocked Black Canary. They don't notice Helena, Dinah, and Reese arrived, secretly.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Dinah.

"We have to take down Hawke's henchman, to get to Black Canary." said Helena, now in Huntress mode.

"Let's go." said Dinah.

Dinah, Huntress, and Reese dashed forward, and began fighting Hawke's henchman. Black Canary uses the Canary Cry, which rocked the warehouse. Hawke grabbed Dinah, while Helena and Reese knocked out the remaining henchman.

"Leave Dinah alone." said Black Canary.

"It will be an even greater revenge to kill your daughter before I kill you." said Hawke.

Black Canary, furious, screamed very loud, causing Hawke, Dinah, Reese, and Helena to covered their ears. The device and chains are destroyed, and she frees herself. Dinah broke free of Hawke. Black Canary, Dinah, Reese, and Helena walked towards Hawke, but he frees himself. He runs, and trips, accidentally activating a bomb. Helena grabs Dinah, while Reese grabs Hawke. The four land outside, and watch as the warehouse burns.

In the warehouse, satisfied with her work , she walks out the back and is grabbed by Quicksilver.

"My boss wants to see you." said Quicksilver.

Black Canary tries to use the Canary Cry, but he was to quick, and gagged her. Quicksilver vanished with Black Canary.

Outside the warehouse, Dinah cries for Black Canary, thinking she's dead. Helena took Dinah home to comfort her, while Reese took Hawke to the hospital to have him looked at.

At the clock tower, Dinah grieved for her mother.

"We'll always be here for you, Dinah." said Barbara.

"Barbara's right, kid. We'll always be here to support you when you're happy or down." said Helena.

"Helena?" asked Dinah.

"What?" asked Helena.

"Does it ever get easier?" asked Dinah.

"No. I think about my mom everyday. And one day I'll find out who killed her, and see that they get what they deserve." said Helena.

"Remember, Helena. We don't get revenge. We get justice." said Barbara.

"What has justice ever done for us? My mom is dead. Black Canary is dead. Batman abandoned us all, and left town. And not to mention there's a woman who's been controlling most of the criminal activities in the town now. Gee, what else could happen to us?" said Helena.

"Helena. Calm down." said Barbara.

"Dinah, you know I'll always be there for you, but right now, I need to get some air." said Helena.

Helena walked to the elevator, entered it, and left. Dinah went into her room, and cried.

"It hurts to see them hurting so much, Alfred." said Barbara.

"Yes. Well you've lost four good friends. Two to death, and two to departure." said Alfred.

"Yeah, I still miss Selena, and now I'm going to miss Carolyn." said Barbara.

"Nightwing is still in Bludhaven." said Alfred, trying to change the subject.

"Alfred? Clayface was free the same time of the Joker. Do you think either of them had a hand in Selena's death?" asked Barbara.

"Well Miss Helena said she didn't recognize the killer, but that's because he was from far away. Maybe we'll be able to find out more if we question Clayface ourselves." said Alfred.

"Maybe, but the police may have already got a confession from him." said Barbara, who began to hack into the police files on criminals, and opened Clayface's file.

"Well?" asked Alfred.

"It's true. It's all here. He murdered Selena Kyle, and no one's ever told me or Helena." said Barbara.

"I wonder why." said Alfred.

"Wait. Someone's closed this file up. It says Q and J." said Barbara.

"Then these two want to make sure no one knows that Clayface killed Selena." said Alfred.

"Then we better find out why. With Bruce and Tim missing, and Selena and Black Canary dead, Nightwing is the only one left not in New Gotham." said Barbara.

"Oh, wait. I got a call from Nightwing. The Teen Titans have gone searching for Bruce and Tim. The Justice League can handle any criminals or aliens for awhile. Bruce and Tim have been gone now for six years. And it is time they were found." said Alfred.

"I guess you're right. But I don't think Helena will be very kind to Bruce." said Barbara.

Alfred decided to change the subject.

"Mr. Powers seems to be doing a good job running Wayne Enterprises." said Alfred.

"Yes, but I have this funny feeling that Powers isn't being completely honest. I just hope he doesn't end up ruining Bruce's company." said Barbara.

"I doubt that. Mr. Powers is very responsible." said Alfred.

"I hope so." said Barbara.

Egypt. Quicksilver appeared, and threw Black Canary into the dungeon cell, and left. Black Canary tried to use her powers, but found out she can't.

"It's no use, Carolyn. The Joker, Talia, and her father have teamed up, and made this cell, meta proof." said Selena.

"Tim, Selena. You're alive, and Bruce, you didn't abandon Helena." said Carolyn.

"We've been trapped here fore the past six years." said Selena.

"But maybe you can help us with our plan of escape." said Bruce.

Carolyn looked at Selena, while Bruce talked. Carolyn notices the change in her that finally becoming good did to her. She no longer sees the criminal, Catwoman, anymore. Just a good, worried mother.

"We better work fast. I doubt Joker, and the others will be so kind to us, especially if this doesn't work." said Carolyn.

"You're right. This may be our last chance." said Bruce.

"Wait. I have a com from Barbara." said Carolyn, handing it to Bruce.

"Could we use it get out? asked Selena.

"I think we could." said Bruce.

Bruce activates the com, and uses it to reprogram the cell doors, which open. The three run out of the cell. Selena and Carolyn feel their meta powers returning, and the three continue to run down the hall.

"Did you know that Barbara is paralyzed now? She uses a wheelchair. My daughter, your daughter, and Barbara are now teamed up, as the newest crime fighters in New Gotham." said Black Canary.

The group ran down the hall. The group looked into a room, and finds Robin's costume, Batman's costume, and Catwoman's costume. Bruce, Tim, and Selena pull their costumes over their regular clothes. Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Black Canary run down the hall, and see the exit, and discover they are in the middle of nowhere.

"Quicksilver must be there way of getting around." said Black Canary.

"Then we must find a way to get out of here on our own. Before Joker, Quicksilver, or anyone else discovers our escape." said Catwoman.

Batman and Black Canary nod. The four heroes run out of the pyramid, and into the desert. A sandstorm starts, and the four wander around, hoping to find a town, to escape.

_Two hours later..._

They come to a cave, and go inside to hide. Meanwhile at the pyramid, the henchmen are searching all over for the missing captives.

"Find them. They must be around here somewhere." said Joker.

Quicksilver looked out to see the sandstorm brewing outside.

"Unless they were foolish enough to brave the sandstorm." said Quicksilver.

"They might have been. We'll wait until the storm passes, and see if they are any remains of them left." said Joker, laughing.

The villains all left to rest.

New Gotham. Dick/Nightwing arrived, and entered the clock tower. Dick and Barbara smile at each other, and talked about old times.

"So is the famous couple back together?" asked Dinah.

The two blush, while Helena and Dinah laughed.

"What about you and Reese?" asked Barbara.

"Just fine. You two should get together." said Helena.

Barbara blushed again, and turned to the computer, deciding to ignore them.

"I just came for a short visit. Unfortunately duty calls." said Nightwing.

"Anything about Batman or Robin?" asked Dinah.

"I think Barbara would know more than I do. I haven't heard anything form the Justice League or the Teen Titans. Wherever they are, just know they're safe." said Dick.

Dick walked into the elevator, and waved one final goodbye. It went down, and he climbed into a car, and drove away.

_1 month later..._

Barbara, Helena, and Dinah continued to protect the city. But the price rose very high. Helena discovers her psychiatrist is really Harley Quinn, the woman they have been after the entire time. She had gained meta psychic powers, and had hypnotized Helena and Alfred, and took over the clock tower. Barbara, Dinah, and Reese reversed the spell on Helena..

The four broke into the clock tower, and stopped Harley Quinn, and her army, but they had discovered that Harley had killed Wade. Harley and her henchman had been taken to prison, and Barbara had made an antidote to unhypnotize the city. Among those she cured was Alfred.

Wade's death had taken a toll on Barbara. Now all three of them had lost someone close to them. Helena and Dinah knew it would take time for Barbara to get over losing Wade. In fact there weren't completely over losing their mothers, either. But they hid it, as best as they could. Dinah was a better fighter, and had also gained telekinesis, and was able to control her telepathic touches. Dinah now called herself Canary, to honor her mother. Alfred returned to Wayne manor to continue to clean up the place.

Dinah, Helena, and Barbara vowed to stick together, and help each other out, threw thick and thin. When Helena and Dinah weren't on patrol, at work/school, they helped Barbara anyway they could. Barbara slowly felt better, but like the other two, still wasn't completely over it. She could continue on with her life, but was still heartbroken over the loss.

Egypt. Batman, Catwoman, Robin, and Black Canary had been in hiding in the cave. Once the storm had left up, they had searched and found some food and water to last them for awhile. After a few weeks they had finally made it to a town. Cairo, which had an airport. They were finally going to leave, and return to New Gotham, to their friends and families. And nothing was going to stop them. Batman, Robin, and Catwoman changed back into Bruce, Tim, and Selena.

A man in a phone booth looked as Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn walked in to buy a ticket. The man was Quicksilver. He called the Joker to let him now, as the four heroes boarded the plane for the New Gotham. Quicksilver followed. Not far behind him was Talia, in disguise. Ra's Al Ghul placed a device on the bottom of the plane before boarding with Joker, and two other men.

Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn relaxed a little, taking their seats.. They had no idea that Talia, Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, and Quicksilver were on board. They just hoped there wouldn't be any trouble. They were very wrong. Taila, Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, and Quicksilver were in disguise to prevent them from being recognized.

The plane took off. Quicksilver, Joker, Talia, and Ra's Al Ghul, all show the hidden guns they have, and now that they will kill the four heroes before they left the plane. They realized that keeping them alive is no longer an option. So as the plane left Egypt behind, Bruce, Carolyn, Tim and Selena have no idea of the dangers onboard, or of the pain their loved ones have because of their "deaths/disappearance."


	3. Escape into Danger

On the plane, the seats are three per row on each side of the plane. Bruce, Selena, and Carolyn sat near the front. Selena sat near the window, Bruce sat in the middle, and Carolyn sat in the aisle seat. Two rows behind them are Ra's Al Ghul in the middle, Talia at the aisle seat, and Joker in the window seat. One row behind them is Quicksilver in the middle seat, and two other meta henchmen in the other two seats. The three meta henchmen are also brothers.

The eldest brother, in the window seat, is called Firestriker. He can control the fire, earth, and also has super speed. His real name is Jack Silver. Quicksilver's powers are super speed, wind, and teleportation. His real name is Jake Silver. The youngest brother, in the aisle seat, is called Tsunami. He has super speed, and the powers of water and ice. His real name is John Silver. The three are also known as the Silver Brothers. The plane is suddenly shocked by something, and goes out of control.

"My plan is working perfectly." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"What did you do?" asked Joker.

"Before I came on board, I attached an electronic device that Quicksilver got for me. It was just made in New Gotham, and was necessary for my research. It's now messing up the technology on the ship. We'll be crashing." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"One question, though. Where are we now?" asked Talia.

"We're over the Atlantic Ocean." said Joker, looking out the window.

"THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!" yelled Joker.

"Oh, don't worry. The plane will make it to America. South America." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Joker laughed, and Ra's Al Ghul covered his mouth.

"You fool. Do you want them to hear us?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"Your laugh could be heard a mile way." said Talia.

"She's right." said Quicksilver.

The plane continued to shake, and everyone began to panic, as the plane goes south instead of heading to New Gotham.

"What's going on?" screamed one woman.

"We're heading to South America." said Joker, standing up.

"YOU FOOL!" said Ra's Al Ghul.

Bruce, Selena, Tim, and Carolyn look at them strangely. Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, Joker, and the henchmen remove their disguises, revealing their normal villain attire.

"Well, well. Detective. It looks like we're going for a trip to Peru, or maybe it will be Bolivia. Wherever it is you're not going back to your family." said Ra's Al Ghul, nodding his head.

Talia, Ra's Al Ghul, Joker, Jake, John, and Jack joined hands, and teleported away. Everyone looked as the plane headed for the jungle of Peru. Bruce picked up his cell phone from his seat, and called New Gotham.

New Gotham. Barbara and Dinah are at school. Helena is at her job at the tavern.

Wayne manor. Alfred picked up the phone, and hears Batman call.

"Alfred. Joker has teamed up with Ra's Al Ghul, and he's been holding Selena, Tim, Carolyn, and me hostage in Egypt. We just managed to escape, but the plane we are on has been redirected to Peru. If we survive we'll try to make it back." said Bruce.

"NO! We're going to crash!" yelled a voice from the background.

Then there is static.

"Master Bruce? Mr. Wayne?" asked Alfred.

There is no response.

"Oh, dear. I better tell Dick about this." said Alfred.

Alfred calls Dick who is in New York, with the Teen Titans, ready to leave for a search of Bruce, and Tim.

Peru. Plane crash site. Luckily there were parachutes in the plane, and the passengers and crew had gotten to safety, but they landed in a forest wasteland.

"I have a compass. We should stay together, and try to find food and shelter. We're not going to be making it back to the United States tonight." said the Captain.

The captain stayed behind to keep everyone calm, while the crew went out to find food and firewood.

Woods. Five men walked through looking for firewood. They picked a log up, and vines grabbed all five of them, and pulled them under. In another part of the woods, five men looked for food. They are just about to quit, when vines appear, and pulled them under.

In the greenhouse, the crewmen are brought back to the surface, barely alive, and gasping for air. Vines surround them, preventing them from escaping. A woman's laugh is heard, and out from the shadows stepped Poison Ivy.

"Well, well, well. Crewmen. Probably from a plane or a boat. That means there are passengers nearby, and maybe valuable cargo, like money and jewelry ." said Poison Ivy.

"Not so fast." said a man.

The man walked out from the shadows. It is Mr. Freeze.

"We have to make sure they are secure. Can't have their screams warning the passengers, now can we?" said Mr. Freeze.

"You're absolutely right." said Poison Ivy, moving her vines away.

Mr. Freeze fires his gun, freezing the crewmen. Poison Ivy leaves with Mr. Freeze. They walked out, and bumped into the remaining members of their group. Scarecrow. Two Face. Penguin. Riddler. Killer Croc.

"It's a good thing we got here." said Penguin.

"Yes. A good thing for all of us." said Poison Ivy.

"The Joker and Clayface really helped us out without even knowing it." said Two Face.

Mr. Freeze is now silent. He had become bitter every since his wife's body had been trapped in the sea, with no way of recovering it. Killer Croc had been bored here for the past six years, and was glad there was finally some action. The seven villains walked towards the crash site.

Crash site. The captain finally calmed down the people. Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn asked the captain in private, how long the crew was supposed to be gone.

"Only for a couple of hours." said Captain.

"It's been two hours." said Bruce.

"What if there is something out there?" asked Tim.

"He does have a point. Native people could have kidnapped them for a sacrifice." said Selena.

"Then we better find out right away." said Captain, who began to form a search party.

"I don't think you're going to." said a voice.

Everyone turns around to face Penguin. Scarecrow, Killer Croc, and Riddler walk out and stands behind him.

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Bruce.

"I'd like to say the same thing to you. What's a millionaire doing done in Peru?" asked Riddler.

"Joker hijacked our plane, but escaped when it went down in Peru." said Bruce.

"Well, it looks like the Joker helped us again." said Riddler, laughing.

"Catwoman? You're supposed to be dead." said Penguin.

"Reports of my demise, were greatly exaggerated." said Selena.

Selena's eyes turn green, and she goes into "Catwoman" mode. Selena and Carolyn jumped forward, and knocked Riddler and Penguin down. Scarecrow called the birds of the forest, and Tim and Bruce threw Batarangs, which scared the crows away. Selena began fighting Killer Croc and Scarecrow, while Carolyn fought Riddler and Penguin. Tim wanted to fight but Bruce pulled him along.

"We can't blow our cover. Black Canary and Catwoman's identities are already known." said Bruce.

"Come on. Maybe we can change, then help them." said Tim.

Bruce nods, and the two friends run out to change into Batman and Robin.

On the other side of the plane, Mr. Freeze froze the side, while Poison Ivy smacked the frozen wall down with her vines. Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Two Face entered the plane, and began searching for the cargo. They found the cargo, and began looking for valuable things. Suddenly a Batarang stopped them. They turned around to face Batman and Robin. Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze fought them while Two Face searched the cargo.

Back at the other fight, Carolyn uses her Canary Cry. It hurled Scarecrow, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Riddler into the trees, and knocked them unconscious.

"Looks like we made a great team after all." said Selena.

Carolyn saw Selena's green eyes.

"You! I don't think I can trust you. You're a thief. And always will be." said Carolyn.

"Carolyn, I've given up my life of crime. I haven't been a criminal for 22 years. The first sixteen were spent raising my daughter, Helena. The last six were spent being locked up in Egypt by the Joker, Ra's Al Ghul and Talia. But did you raise your daughter? NO! You gave her up for adoption." said Selena.

"Don't talk to me like that." said Carolyn.

They hear sounds of fighting, and they run over to see Batman and Robin fighting Penguin and Two Face. Selena joins them, while Carolyn sees Two Face inside, and starts fighting him. The plane explodes hurling debris everywhere. The villains and heroes are flung in opposite directions. Two Face wakes up Killer Croc, and the others. They take the cargo back leaving Two Face and Poison Ivy. They grab the 4 heroes, the captain, the crew, and the passengers. They take them back to their hideout.

At their hideout, Poison Ivy throws them all into a huge igloo made by Mr. Freeze. The crewmen from the green house were also thrown in there. Poison Ivy then uses her vines to surround the igloo, so no but the seven villains would be able to tell that it was an igloo holding people inside of it.

New Gotham.

"Miss Barbara I've called Mr. Powers, and he assured me that the search will begin tomorrow. It's getting late, and I don't think we should tell Helena or Dinah until we are sure they are alive. I think it would be better for them to think Selena and Carolyn were killed by Clayface and Hawke, then to be destroyed in a plane crash in Peru." said Alfred.

"All right. We won't tell them unless we find proof they are alive." said Barbara.

"I've also called Nightwing in New York. Once the location is found, they'll go out and find them." said Alfred.

"That's good to know." said Barbara.

The elevator rose, and opens. Dinah walks out.

"Huntress went home. I'm going to get some sleep." said Dinah.

Dinah saw Alfred and Barbara looking at her strangely.

"What? Is something wrong?" asked Dinah.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong. Go get some sleep." said Barbara.

"Okay. Goodnight." said Dinah.

Dinah walked to her room, and closed the door. Barbara and Alfred look back at the screen. Dinah opened the door a crack to hear them.

"That was close. But I don't know how long we can keep lying to them." said Barbara.

"Don't worry. We'll find out more. Mr. Powers will let us know." said Alfred.

Alfred went to the elevator, and it goes down. Barbara goes to her room.

The next day, at Arkan Asylum, Helena arrives. She goes to see Harley Quinn.

"Where's Joker?" asked Helena.

"Oh, hello. Well, I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you where Joker is." said Harley Quinn.

Helena gets annoyed and Harley looks at her.

"Your powers don't work on me. I have contacts." said Helena.

"They don't work anyway. That stupid scientist didn't make that invention perfect. The powers wore off, but there's a side effect to his machine." said Harley.

"What side effect?" asked Helena.

"Like I'm going to tell you." said Harley.

"No. You tell me where Joker is." said Helena.

Harley shook her head.

"Fine. Tell me where those other villains are. Penguin. Riddler. Scarecrow. Two Face. Killer Croc. Poison Ivy. Mr. Freeze." said Helena.

"I'm not going to tell you." said Harley.

"Really?" asked Helena.

Harley's eyes turn from blue to black.

"Mr. J took your parents, Robin, and Black Canary, and flew off with them to somewhere in Egypt. He's living with a father and daughter." said Harley.

Furious, Helena smashed the wall, not noticing it start to crumble.

"Thanks for your information, Harley Quinn." said Helena.

"Yeah, but you'll never find them. And as for your question about the other villains, they're all in South America. Oh, wait. Didn't a plane just crash there, with a bunch of valuable cargo, and rich people?" asked Harley.

"Thanks for the information again. I've got to go." said Helen.

Helena started to run away. Harley smirks, and kicks where Helena hit. The wall crumbles down completely. Harley jumps out.

"You're not getting away." said Helena.

Harley laughed, and ran down the hall to another door, and frees Clayface. The two run from the room as Helena catches up with them. They run down the hallway, as Harley's eyes turn from blue to black.

"QUICKSILVER!" yelled Harley.

Quicksilver appears in a flash.

"Get us out of here." said Harley.

Helena runs towards them. Quicksilver grabs Harley and Clayface's hands. Helena leaps towards them. Quicksilver vanishes with Harley, Clayface, and Helena.

At the clock tower, Barbara and Dinah are getting worried.

"Dinah, where's Helena?" asked Barbara.

"I don't know." said Dinah.

Barbara saw a note on the panel.

"I've gone to talk to Harley Quinn. I think she knows where Joker, and those other villains are. Be back this afternoon." said Helena.

"That's okay, right." said Dinah.

"Dinah, it's almost night." said Dick.

"You don't think Harley somehow hypnotized her again?" asked Dinah.

"No. Clayface or someone else could have escaped, and Helena could be involved in a fight." said Barbara.

Dinah called Reese, who agreed to go to Arkan Asylum.

In Harley's office, Helena, Quicksilver, Clayface, and Harley appear. Harley takes the opportunity, and hurls Helena into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"We can't stay here. They'll come looking for us." said Clayface.

"True, but its time for some long awaited revenge. She is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman." said Harley.

"Speaking of them, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, and Catwoman were on a plane that crashed in South America. If they survived then Poison Ivy, and the others will probably end up killing them." said Quicksilver.

"Well. Egypt will be fine for awhile." said Harley.

"Let's begin." said Harley

Clayface leaves, and returns with ropes. He then ties up Helena.


	4. The Return of Lady Shiva Pt 1

AN: I'm calling the regular, smart personality from BOP, Harley Quinn. And call the dumb personality, "Harley".

New Gotham. At the clock tower, Barbara monitors Delphi. Alfred, Dinah, Reese, and Dick arrive.

"Dick?" asked Barbara.

"Yes. Alfred made the call, and I thought I'd stop by." said Nightwing.

"Okay. Dinah, Reese. Did you find anything?" asked Barbara.

"No. We checked all of her usual places. It's like she just disappeared." said Dinah.

"I hope Harley or Clayface hasn't gotten to her." said Reese.

"What do you mean?" asked Dinah.

"Harley and Clayface escaped from Arkan." said Reese.

"Are they the only ones?" asked Dinah, concerned.

"I don't know. I'm going to check now. Call me if you find Helena." said Reese.

Reese gets into the elevator, and takes it down.

In Arkan Asylum, Quicksilver appears, and sees the cells he wants to get. He sees Lady Shiva, and Chris are there.

"Lady Shiva, would you come with me and help Joker, Harley Quinn, and Clayface get revenge?" asked Quicksilver.

Lady Shiva nods. Quicksilver frees her, and hands her the Lady Shiva costume.

"What about me?" asked Chris.

"You're a disappointment to Clayface. Goodbye." said Quicksilver, vanishing with Lady Shiva.

Chris, furious, clenches his fists.

At Harley's hideout, Quicksilver appeared with Lady Shiva. Quicksilver vanished to make preparations in Egypt. Lady Shiva saw Helena/Huntress.

"No. Let her go. She's my friend." said Lady Shiva.

"You want to go back to prison where she put you." said Harley Quinn.

"She's not your friend anymore. She chose Barbara Gordon, your nemesis over your friendship ." said Clayface.

"He's right. We're your friends. We'll protect you." said Harley Quinn.

"You're right. But even though she betrayed me, I don't think I could kill her. So please don't make me, and make it quick as you can." said Lady Shiva, leaving the room.

"Yes, a very powerful ally. But her conscience may cost us." said Clayface.

"She wants to kill Barbara. We'll let her. And once that's done, we can get rid of her, or throw her back in prison." said Harley Quinn.

Helena woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Helena.

"Well, well. Toots. It looks like you're all tied up." said Harley, as her eyes turn blue.

"Harley?" asked Clayface.

Harley's eyes turn black.

"Sorry, side effect of that machine that gave me the psychic powers. And they were only temporary, and now I'm stuck with two personalities. My dumb one, I used while working with Joker, and my real one, smart. But thankfully both of my personalities still have my good fighting skills." said Harley Quinn.

"Side effects? Don't you want to reverse it?" asked Clayface.

"No way, toots. I've been buried too long. I'm not going back." said Harley, her eyes turning blue.

Her eyes turn black, as she is returned to normal.

"More than anything, but she is right. We're two halves of a whole. I can't keep her buried anymore. Maybe we could merge to a better criminal." said Harley Quinn.

Her eyes change back to blue.

"Now, you're talking." said Harley.

Clock tower. Barbara is still working at the Delphi. Dinah and Alfred are looking over her shoulder. Dick exits from a back room, dressed in his Nightwing costume, and joins them.

"I still haven't found anything. It's like she just vanished." said Barbara.

"Then why you continue searching I think Dick and I should pay a visit to Harley's psychiatrist office. Maybe she went back there for something." said Dinah.

"Good idea." said Dick.

Nightwing and Dinah walked to the elevator, and entered it. The doors close, and the elevator goes down.

South America. Selena and Carolyn punched through the ice, freeing them.

"Everyone remain calm. Those criminals good be anywhere. We have to be careful." said Captain.

"Selena, Carolyn. You're meta humans aren't you?" asked Captain.

"Yes." they both said.

"With the plane down, we'll have to wait for a rescue team." said Captain.

"Not if Poison Ivy or the others have a say about it. They'll just shoot them down, or end up scaring them away." said Tim.

"He's right. The plane is gone, so they have no idea where the crash site is anyways. We're going to have to head north towards the USA, and forget about our stuff they stole. The fact is, none of us are a match for all six of them." said Bruce.

"All right then. Let's move out." said Captain.

The captain led the way. Bruce, Tim, and the other passengers followed him. The crew are after them. Selena and Carolyn followed the last of the group. The group trudged through the jungle, knocked vines out of the way, and watched out for alligators, snakes, and any other dangerous, lethal animals.

Villains' hideout. The villains examine the cargo.

"Hurry it up! We need to see all the valuables, so we can sell them." said Penguin.

"It has been six years. Maybe it's time we returned to Gotham City. I heard they had an earthquake, and many people died. But it was rebuilt by Derrick Powers." said Poison Ivy.

In the jungle, the crew, passengers, captain, and 4 heroes move along, and realize they are in Bolivia.

"Let's look for a village to spend the night. We're not going to be able to get out of here soon." said Selena.

"Selena. There are over 200 people here. We aren't going to fit in their houses. And I doubt anyone will want to sleep on the floor." said Carolyn.

"We'll just have to deal with it." said Bruce.

The group travels on, looking out to avoid plants and animals, and to find a village.

Egypt. Quicksilver, Tsunami, and Firestarter help Joker, Talia, Ra's Al Ghul, and the other henchman make room for the arrivals of Harley Quinn, Clayface, and Lady Shiva. Talia walks forward.

"Father. I want to get revenge. Catwoman and Batman are as good as dead. If they survived, we'll deal with them later. But I want to kill their daughter, Helena. She is the symbol of their love. If Selena hadn't gotten in the way, we'd be together now." said Talia.

"Very well. When the Detective returns, and I'm sure he will, he'll be surprised to learn that all of his friends in the crime fighting business are gone." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"Harley said that Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Two Face, and Riddler are in South America." said Quicksilver.

"Then I will go join them in their search for the Detective, the traitor, and the others." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Quicksilver nods.

"Now. Joker, you're left in charge. Don't mess this up. I'm probably bringing back Poison Ivy and the others. The more numbers we have the better." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Quicksilver vanished with Ra's Al Ghul, and returned a half hour later. Talia vanished with Quicksilver to head to New Gotham.

South America. Hideout. Ra's Al Ghul enters, and the other villains see him.

"Ra's Al Ghul. You're very far from Egypt." said Poison Ivy.

"I have a meta who has teleportation abilities. Would you mind joining me in Egypt?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

The villains all say they will consider it.

New Gotham. Quicksilver appeared with Talia, who walked over to Helena.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Talia.

The windows smashed as Nightwing and Dinah burst in.

"NO!" said Harley Quinn.

Her eyes turn blue, and she is now Harley. Clayface runs into the room.

"Let's take them all down." said Nightwing.

Lady Shiva heard the commotion and is about to help when she remembers Barbara.

"She's all alone. But where is their base?" asked Lady Shiva.

Harley is kicked out of the room. She sees Lady Shiva.

"Where's their base so I can get rid of Batgirl." said Lady Shiva.

"The clock tower. They don't know you've escaped yet. So hurry." said Harley.

Harley flipped back into the room, and knocked Nightwing into the wall. Dinah used her telepathic powers to hurl Harley into the wall.

"Hello. A little help." said Helena.

Dinah rushed to Helena, freeing her. She stood up to see Harley and two Nightwings.

"Oh, no. Clayface turned into Nightwing." said Dinah.

"Yes. Excellent." said Harley.

Helena and Dinah stared at the two Nightwings, not sure who is Nightwing and who is Clayface.

At the clock tower, the power goes out. Barbara wheels her chair over to the fuse box. Lightning flashes as she sees Lady Shiva, who knocks Barbara out of her wheelchair.

"Lady Shiva, Stop this." said Barbara.

"No. You murdered my sister, and now it's your turn to die." said Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva walked towards Barbara. Barbara crawls away from the moon light, making Lady Shiva have to search for her in the dark.

In Harley's office, Helena stands up next to Dinah.

"I'm Nightwing. He's the impostor." said both Nightwings, in unison.

Talia slowly approached Helena, but Helena knocked Talia unconscious with one punch, without even turning around. Quicksilver rushed to aid Talia, while Harley began to fight Dinah, leaving Helena to choose between the Nightwings.

"Well, Huntress. Which one is Nightwing?" asked Quicksilver.

"I'm thinking. What would Barbara do? That's it, Barbara. Barbara." said Helena, activating her com link, but gets static.

"Dinah. Something's wrong at the clock tower." said Helena.

The two Nightwings continued their fighting, while Quicksilver began fighting Huntress.

South America. Ra's Al Ghul led the six villains and their henchman away. They head to the igloo, and find it crushed.

Henchmen gather supplies and weapons.

"They escaped!" said Poison Ivy.

"That's what you get for trapping two meta humans in there." said Ra's Al Ghul.

The group walked into the forest to find and capture Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary, and Robin.


	5. The Return of Lady Shiva Pt 2

At the psychiatrist office, the two Nightwings continued to fight. Nightwing 2 knocks into the wall, and is turned back into Clayface. Nightwing 1, the real Nightwing ran towards him. Clayface turned into Barbara Gordon. Nightwing hesitates. The Barbara impostor kicked Nightwing in the chest, sending him into the east wall. The impostor Barbara runs out of the room, turning back into Clayface. Quicksilver grabs Talia in his arm, and ran after him. Harley Quinn also ran out. Helena, Dinah, and Nightwing ran after them.

"Quick. Get us to Egypt. No, wait. The clock tower. Lady Shiva's there." said Harley Quinn.

Quicksilver, holding Talia, grabbed the hands of Clayface and Harley Quinn, as the three heroes ran towards them.

"Not this time." said Harley.

Harley kicked Dinah into Nightwing. The three villains vanished, and Helena grabbed air.

"They went to the clock tower." said Helena.

"Did she say Lady Shiva was there" asked Dinah.

"Oh, no. Barbara. Lady Shiva is after Barbara, and so are they." said Nightwing.

"We've got to get back there fast." said Helena.

The three heroes ran out of the building, and call Reese on the way to meet them there.

At the clock tower, Harley, Quicksilver, and Clayface appeared. They found the control box. They turn the power on, and see Lady Shiva and Barbara in opposite corners of the room. Barbara is back in her wheelchair.

"Lady Shiva. I see you are getting your revenge after all." said Harley.

Barbara wheeled over to the computer, and shut it down, which locked everyone else out of it. Then she wheeled herself to her room, and locked the door. The three villains heard the squeaking wheels, and the locked door. Harley runs to the computer.

"She locked us out." said Harley.

"She's smarter than I thought." said Clayface.

Barbara's room.

"Huntress. Canary. Get back here fast. Harley Quinn, Clayface, Quicksilver, and Lady Shiva are all here. I won't be able to hold them off for much longer." said Barbara.

"We're almost there. Be careful." said Dinah's voice.

Outside the clock tower, Dinah and Reese arrive, and scale the building with Batropes. They climb up to see Helena already there.

"How- Never mind. I should be used to this." said Reese.

"That's right. You should." said Helena.

"Shh. They could still hear us." said Dinah.

Reese, Huntress, and Dinah snuck in, and see the four villains.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Nightwing, Helena, Dinah, and Reese will be arriving soon." said Harley Quinn.

"Then we better work fast. I want to at least have the redhead dead, before we leave. She's the last of the original team, besides Nightwing. And with Batman, Catwoman, Robin, and Black Canary off in South America, it will only be a matter of time." said Quicksilver.

"You fool. They could have hidden cameras. You can't just tell the Joker's plan in plan view." said Harley Quinn.

"Are we later for the party?" asked a voice.

Harley Quinn, Clayface, Quicksilver, and Lady Shiva turn around to see Helena, Dinah, Nightwing, and Reese.

"I hate party crashers." said Lady Shiva.

"Yeah. They're no fun." said Harley, her eyes turning blue.

"Oh, I forgot about your split personality." said Helena.

"Well, toots. It seems like you're going to say goodbye." said Harley.

Harley pulled out a gun, and fired it. Helena, Dinah, and Reese instinctively duck, while Nightwing remained standing. Confetti flies around the room as the dust settles. The villains are gone, and Barbara's door is open.

"Barbara!" said Helena.

The group ran in, and found no one. Barbara is gone.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dinah.

"We find her." said Dick.

Dick headed to the Delphi, and turned it on.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Helena.

"Yes. Bruce taught Barbara and me most of what we know about electronics." said Dick.

Alfred arrived in the elevator.

"Dick?" asked Alfred.

"Lady Shiva, Clayface, and Harley took Barbara." said Dick.

"Oh, no. Then it is as we feared." said Alfred.

"As who feared?" asked Helena.

Dick and Alfred began to feel uncomfortable.

"Is this about your conversation I heard a couple of days ago, about the three of you hiding a secret from Helena and me?" asked Dinah.

"Yes. It is. We heard from Bruce. The Joker and Ra's Al Ghul sent Quicksilver. He took Robin, Batman and Catwoman the day Catwoman was supposed to have been "killed". Only she was just drugged to look like she was dead. We just discovered this last week." said Dick.

"Black Canary was taken later, but the four of them escaped, one week ago, but their plane was redirected to South America, before it crashed. Mr. Powers hasn't found any wreckage at all." said Alfred.

"Selena and my mom are alive?" asked Dinah.

"No. I saw her die." said Helena.

"That was Joker's last revenge. To make you believe your mother was dead, and your father abandoned you." said Alfred.

"And Harley was only too happy to make me believe that. She only told me to make me hurt even more." said Helena.

"When did she tell you?" asked Dinah.

"Today at Arkan, before she escaped with Clayface and Quicksilver. I'm assuming they made a second trip to free Lady Shiva." said Helena.

"Yes. The cameras recorded both trips." said Reese.

"Then where did they take Barbara?" asked Helena.

"Far away." said Nightwing.

"Where?" asked Dinah.

"Egypt." said Dick.

A look of shock and horror went across Helena and Dinah's faces.

South America. They've been there for one week. The crew, and half of the passengers had died from diseases. With no medicine, they weren't able to protect themselves. The Captain, Bruce, Selena, Carolyn, and Tim continued to lead the group north to safety.

Ra's Al Ghul, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Penguin, Riddler, and Two Face were traveling. All of their henchman had died during the trip. Quicksilver had returned, and taken all of the loot to Egypt for safekeeping, before they left so they could be safe, without being taken by anyone. They see the group up ahead.

"We have a problem. The Detective has led them very well. They are now in the outskirts of Mexico. If they make it there, they'll be able to get back to the States. Back to New Gotham." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"Why not let them? We just keep four passengers for ourselves. We don't need those others. Let them return home." said Poison Ivy.

"Or we could just freeze them all." said Mr. Freeze, replacing the bullets in his gun.

"It's agreed. We'll kill them all." said Penguin.

The eight archenemies of Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Black Canary lurched forward hoping to get rid of them.

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll reach the Mexican border." said Bruce.

Everyone now more cheerful than they have been, run for the border. The four heroes and the Captain ran after them. The villains gave chase as well. Soon the civilian passengers, the four heroes, and the Captain are across the border. The Mexican police take the civilians to a hospital. Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler, Ra's Al Ghul, Two Face, and Scarecrow arrive, and walked after them. Just then a figure emerged from the ground. It's Quicksilver.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"Harley Quinn, Clayface, and Lady Shiva are safely in Egypt, with Barbara Gordon, former Batgirl." said Quicksilver.

"Why are you here?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"To take you back to Egypt. Your daughter misses you." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"All right. Fine. Let's go. We can deal with the detective and his friends later." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"Actually I'm going to stay here in South America. It's doing wonders for my research. My lab is great, and with the funds I receive from the Joker, I've been doing well. I'm at home here, and I don't want to leave." said Poison Ivy.

"Neither do I." said Mr. Freeze.

"Fine. You two can remain here, just don't get yourself caught." said Ra' Al Ghul.

Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze nod, as Quicksilver vanished with them to take them back to their base.

"Now's our chance to get revenge on the bat before Quicksilver returns." said Penguin.

"A good idea." said Riddler.

Riddler, Two Face, Scarecrow, Penguin, and Ra's Al Ghul walk across the border, and head for the hospital.

Hospital. The villains arrive, and so does Quicksilver.

"Fine. Take them, and come back for me. I want to at least try to kill them." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Quicksilver nodded, and vanished with Killer Croc, Two Face, Scarecrow, Penguin, and Riddler. Ra's Al Ghul began searching the rooms, and soon discovered the two adjoining rooms. one holding Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne, and one having Selena Kyle and Carolyn Lance.

"Excellent. Well, detective. Your luck has run out." said Ra's Al Ghul, who began walking down the hall towards the rooms.

Egypt. Quicksilver appears with Killer Croc, Two Face, Scarecrow, Penguin, and Riddler. Joker welcomes them, and gets them comfortable rooms, and then they all walked into the conference room, to see all the loot they have collected over the past six years, including the attack on the plane that crashed in South America.

"Where is my father?" asked Talia.

"He's gone after Batman and the others. I'll go get him." said Quicksilver, vanishing.

Talia grabbed onto him, going with him.

South America. At a hospital room, the four heroes are finished treatment, and are relaxing. Ra's Al Ghul knocks on the door.

"Hello, Detective." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Talia and Quicksilver appear behind him.

"Talia?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

"I wanted to see him dead for what he's done to me." said Talia.

"Yes. Of course." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"We should have just let Clayface and Hawke kill the two of you(looks at Selena and Carolyn), and then kill the two(looks at Bruce and Tim) of you, the day we kidnapped you." said Talia.

"Well, that's about to change." said Bruce, throwing a Batarang.

Ra's Al Ghul blocks it with his staff.

"Get Talia back to Egypt. I won't have the Detective and his friends hurt her." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Black Canary uses the Canary Cry, hurling the three villains into the hall. Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn dash out of the room, and down the hallway.

"I told you to get her back to Egypt." said Ra's Al Ghul.

"All right." said Quicksilver.

Ra's Al Ghul turns the corner.

"Time to get you home." said Quicksilver.

Talia grabbed Quicksilver by the arm, and hurled him into the wall with strong force.

"Talia? What are you doing?" asked Quicksilver.

"The time my father and I have spent in the pool, have given us enhanced strength, and enhanced senses. I'm not going to abandon my father, after all he's done for me." said Talia.

Talia ran down the hall after the group. Quicksilver grabs the door handle, and pulls himself up. Clutching his side, Quicksilver ran after Talia.

In the hallway, the four heroes make it outside of the hospital. Ra's Al Ghul is right behind them, followed by Talia, and Quicksilver.

"three against three. I think we have the odds." said Carolyn.

"There's four of us." said Tim.

"No offense, but I don't trust Selena. She could join up with them in a second." said Carolyn.

"I would never do that. Our daughters seem to be friends, and I want to get back to her, not remain in this place, forever." said Selena.

"Then we better think of a plan fast, before they find us. Tim and I don't have our costumes, we lost them in the plane crash." said Bruce.

"I just hope Helena and Dinah are all right." said Carolyn.

"Don't worry. Barbara is with them. I'm sure they are fine. Right now, they are probably sitting down to dinner." said Bruce.

New Gotham. In the clock tower, Dick, Helena, Dinah, and Alfred changed, and now wearing civilian clothes. Helena, Dick, Dinah, and Alfred are sitting at a table, but the three heroes are barely eating.

"What's wrong? Is my cooking gone bad?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, no. It's great. It's just, we can't help Barbara. We don't even know where she is." said Dinah.

"Don't worry. You'll find her. But you should also be concerned for your parents, and Mister Drake. For if those villains in South America find them, they may not survive." said Alfred.

"Then we find Barbara, and then make sure Mr. Powers finds them." said Dick.

"What? I'm going with him." said Helena.

"No, you can't. Like it or not, New Gotham is where you live, where you protect. Like I protect New York." said Dick.

"You haven't been doing that recently." said Helena.

"Yeah, well, I'm worried about Barbara too, but I think I do need to go back to New York, now. There is more crime there than here." said Dick.

"All right. Be careful, and we'll call you if we find Barbara or hear from her." said Dinah.

Dick nods, as the group continued eating.

The next day, Dick got into his car. His Nightwing costume, and his other belongings are in his car, too. He waved goodbye to Dinah, Helena, and Alfred, and drives away towards New York. The two girls and Alfred went back upstairs in the elevator hoping to find Barbara.

Egypt. Barbara struggles with the chains. Tsunami and Firestarter walk in.

"Hi. Listen. The boss is returning soon. He's going to kill your remaining friends. Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Black Canary. And then Huntress, that blonde girl, that old man, that black cop, and Nightwing. Then no one will be able to stop us." said Firestarter.

Barbara looks at them angrily. The two meta henchman, just laugh as they walk out of the dungeon, leaving Barbara struggling to escape her confinement.

"I've got to get out of here, and warn Helena." said Barbara.

At the Lazarus Pool, Lady Shiva takes out a vial, and takes some of the pool water in. She then trips, and falls into a machine which turns on. It blasts Lady Shiva, who doesn't scream, because she doesn't want anyone to find her there. A few minutes later, the helmet is removed, and she realizes it took away her need for revenge. She looks at the name, and realizes this is a machine to turn good to evil, most likely metas.

Lady Shiva realizes where the Silver Brothers came from. She had remembered hearing about their disappearance. They must have been kidnapped by the Joker, and turned evil. She had to find a way to turn them good. No one deserved to be a slave to maniacs like Joker, Harley, and Ra's Al Ghul.

She heard Tsunami and Firestarter coming, and brought them in. She then knocked the two into the machine, before they can defend themselves. The machine turned them good, but their screamed echo the place. Tsunami and Firestarter looked around confused as the machine is lifted up.

"What happened?" asked Quicksilver.

"No time to explain. We've got to free Barbara, and get out of here." said Lady Shiva.

The two brothers nodded, and ran out with Lady Shiva.

Dungeon. Firestarter, Tsunami, and Lady Shiva arrived.

"Hello, Barbara." said Lady Shiva.

"What do you want?" asked Barbara.

"I want to make you an offer you can't refuse." said Lady Shiva.

She unlocked the dungeon cell door, and walked in. She closes the door, and blocks all the openings in the door.

"You're serious?" asked Barbara.

"Yes. Helena is my friend. And while I've been in jail, and later free, I've had time to think. I'm not going to come after you anymore." said Lady Shiva.

"Why the change of heart?" asked Barbara.

"I don't believe you did it on purpose anymore. It was an accident." said Lady Shiva.

Lady Shiva freed Barbara from the chains. Barbara fell to the ground, since she is still paralyzed. Lady Shiva poured a green liquid over Barbara's legs, unparalyzing her.

"What did you do?" asked Barbara, now realizing she can feel her legs again.

"It was from Ra's Al Ghul's pool. The bad news is, it will wear off. This way, I can get you away safely, without having to carry you." said Lady Shiva.

"All right. Let's go. What about them?(pointing to Tsunami and Firestarter)" said Barbara.

" Joker had some machine made to turn good people evil, and it can also do vice versa. It worked on them and me. We have to save Quicksilver, and turn him good. Then we can teleport back to New Gotham." said Lady Shiva.

"You think he wants to do this to metas." said Barbara.

"That's probably why he kidnapped Carolyn and Selena to have them be his next test subjects, since it worked so good on the Silver Brothers." said Lady Shiva.

"Then we better hide somewhere until Quicksilver returns." said Barbara.

The group nodded, and ran down the hall back to the where the machine was.

"Why did you really have the change of heart?" asked Barbara.

"I haven't been honest with you, Barbara." said Lady Shiva.

"About what?" asked Barbara.

"I made you think I was Lady Shiva. I'm not. She was my older sister. You see I was in the costume, testing it out, when you showed up. My sister was asleep upstairs. You killed her by accident, but I was filled with rage, and wanted to get revenge. But after I met Helena, I felt a little better than I had in a long time. I finally left, and took up my sister's mantle, becoming a bounty hunter. Until I returned, and you know the rest." said Lady Shiva.

"I had no idea." said Barbara.

"I know. I did want revenge, but I realized that you getting paralyzed, was a kind of revenge, but now that you've suffered, I hope you can get to walk again, permanently." said Lady Shiva.

"So do I." said Barbara.

Barbara, Lady Shiva, and the two Silver Brothers take their hiding places waiting for the arrival of Quicksilver, and hoping that they hadn't set off any hidden alarms.

AN: In my story, Lady Shiva died in the fire, and her sister took up her mantle, hiding it from everyone. She isn't as cold as her sister may have been. I didn't really know much about Lady Shiva, Barbara's archrival, but I thought this makes more sense. If Lady Shiva was around when Barbara was Batgirl, then she couldn't have gone to school with Helena, so Lady Shiva had to have been her sister, but the WB never mentioned this, and therefore messed the episode up a lot.


	6. Return to New Gotham

Egypt. In the machine room, Barbara and Lady Shiva continue to hide while the two Silver Brothers leave to find Quicksilver.

In the main room, Harley, Joker, Penguin, Two Face, Clayface, Riddler, and Scarecrow are talking softly. The two Silver Brothers enter and see the villains.

"You may go. Quicksilver, Talia, and Ra's Al Ghul won't be back for awhile." said Joker.

The two Silver Brothers nod, and walk out.

"I wonder where Lady Shiva is." said Harley.

"Probably trying to finish off the former Batgirl." said Joker.

South America. Vines surround the cars, and throw them far away. Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn run from them.

"Poison Ivy?" asked Ra's Al Ghul.

Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze walk out.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun. Besides Mr. Freeze talked me into coming back with you. Quicksilver can take our things over later." said Poison Ivy.

"Now that they are here, you will take Talia back to Egypt. I can't let the detective and his allies hurt her." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Quicksilver vanished with Talia.

Egypt. Quicksilver and Talia appeared. Talia, furious, walked into the conference room to talk with the others.

Machine room. Quicksilver see his two brothers, and joins them in the room. He sees the machine. Lady Shiva and Barbara push him into the device, and gag him so he won't scream. Then activated the device, which turned him good. Lady Shiva removed the gag, and released him.

"We've got problems right now. Take us to New Gotham." said Barbara.

"Right." said Quicksilver.

The three Silver Bros, Lady Shiva, and Barbara joined hands as the doors burst open. Clayface, Harley Quinn, Joker, Talia, Penguin, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Two Face stood there.

"What are you doing?" asked Joker.

"Leaving." said Barbara, who automatically falls to the ground.

"It wore off." said Lady Shiva.

Quicksilver grabbed Barbara into his arms. Lady Shiva touches his right shoulder, while the other two Silver Brothers touch his right shoulder. The group vanishes, leaving a group of angry, and annoyed villains.

New Gotham. Clock tower. Lady Shiva, Barbara, Quicksilver, and his two brothers appear. Lady Shiva drags out a wheelchair, and they place Barbara in it.

"Thank you for your help." said Barbara.

"I'm not going back to jail. I'm going to do some good for this world, and I know I can't do it in jail." said Lady Shiva.

"We'll come with you." said Quicksilver.

"Good luck, my friends. And be careful. Joker and his allies may try to search for you." said Barbara.

"Don't worry. I put a bomb on it, after we got Quicksilver out of it. It should be blowing up just about now." said Lady Shiva.

Egypt. Everyone had left the room, except for Harley Quinn, and Talia.

"At least the machine is still intact." said Talia.

Harley Quinn's eyes grow wide.

"Harley Quinn?" asked Talia.

"It's a bomb. It's going to go off in five seconds." said Harley Quinn.

The two women raced for the door, and ran outside as the machine exploded hurling them down the hall. Joker and the others came running.

"Batgirl set a trap for us. She was going to kill us, along with her, if it took to stop us. All she did was destroy the machine." said Harley Quinn.

"And it was one of a kind. My father killed its inventor." said Talia.

"Then I say it is time we paid a visit back to New Gotham, after we make a pit stop at Mexico to finish off some old friends." said Joker, laughing.

The group walked out to gather their things, since the bomb also damaged much of the base, and the Lazarus pool. four hours later, Joker, Talia, Penguin, Two Face, Riddler, and Scarecrow board an airplane headed for Mexico.

Mexico. The group gets off, and headed for the hospital. They heard the explosions, and ran behind it to see Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Ra's Al Ghul still searching for the others, who had gone into hiding.

"Mind if we join the party? Batgirl got the Silver Brothers and Lady Shiva on her side by using the machine, and then destroyed it, and our headquarters. Now we finish off the bat and his friends, and then take care of the others in New Gotham." said Joker.

"Then let's finish this." said Poison Ivy.

The villains continue searching for the others.

In the forest, behind the hospital, Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn are resting from a long run.

"We're close enough to the border." said Bruce.

"Where are we?" asked Carolyn.

"Just below Texas. I think we can cross here, legally." said Bruce.

Selena changed out of her Catwoman costume, and back into regular clothes. Bruce, Tim, Selena, and Carolyn walk to the booth, and show him their identification.

"We were kidnapped by Joker. He returned to Gotham, a couple months ago. We escaped on a plane, which crashed in South America. Half of its crew and the captain are still in Mexico, they'll be trying to cross soon. But Joker and other villains who have attacked New Gotham will also try to cross. You better have many police officers here to make sure who isn't a criminal." said Bruce.

"I'll do that." said guard.

The four heroes walked into the town. There they board a plane for New Gotham, a little excited to finally see their family again.

Mexico. Joker and the others realize they've been tricked by now.

"Let's go to Gotham. If they're close by, they'll go too. We can take care off all of them in one full swoop." said Joker.

"Good idea." said Ra's Al Ghul.

Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Riddler, Scarecrow, Penguin, Talia, Ra's Al Ghul, and Two Face walk to the airport, and board a plane for New Gotham.

"Don't worry, detective. We'll be there to give you a homecoming you'll never forget." said Ra's Al Ghul.

At the clock tower, Alfred, Dinah, and Helena walk in to see Barbara at Delphi. Behind her is the three Silver Brothers and Lady Shiva.

"Barbara?" asked Dinah.

"Dinah, Helena, Alfred. Good to see you again." said Barbara.

"What's going on?" asked Helena.

"It turns out Helena, Lady Shiva, your friend, is the sister of the real Lady Shiva, the one I fought. I killed the real Lady Shiva that night. Your friend was wearing the Lady Shiva costume that night. I never noticed how young she looked. She must have been about fifteen then." said Barbara.

"Yes. It was the year before my mother died, and you were shot." said Helena.

"Well she fell into a machine, and it removed her revenge. The machine turns bad metas into good metas, and good metas into bad metas. It goes the same for people. The three Silver Brothers had been kidnapped, and were the first test subjects." said Barbara.

"What about Master Bruce, and the others?" asked Alfred.

"They're on their way back." said a voice.

They looked back to see Dick walking out of the open elevator. Dick runs to Barbara, and hugs her. Dinah, Helena, and Alfred also hug her.

"It's good to have you back." said Dinah.

"It's good to be back." said Barbara.

"What do you mean they're on their way?" asked Barbara.

"The Teen Titans, Justice League, and I have been searching. I've been leading the Teen Titans, during Robin's absence." said Dick.

"That means that they're coming home." said Barbara.

"Yes." said Dick.

"That's great." said Dinah.

"I also ran into someone else." said Dick.

They looked back to see that the elevator had already gone down, and come up. The doors open, and out steps Green Arrow.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" asked Barbara.

"I was helping Dick and the others look for Batman and the others. And Carolyn sent me a letter, saying that Dinah was our daughter, and that she was afraid the superhero life was hurting her, so she gave her up for adoption. Last year, she heard of what the Redmans had done to you. She had been working for the FBI, and had been out of the country a lot. If she had known about what the Redmans were doing, she would have come sooner." said Oliver/Green Arrow.

"Wait? Back up. You're my father." said Dinah.

"Yes." said Oliver.

Dinah ran up and hugged him. Oliver hugs back.

"She sent another letter saying she heard you had run away, and had come here to New Gotham, and then I heard Al Hawke had killed her, and was thrown in jail a week later. I was busy doing other superhero things at the time to come, but when I was finally free, Superman came to me, and told me that Carolyn, Selena, Bruce, and Tim were alive, and had been in Egypt all this time. This was about two weeks ago. I've been searching with him and the others ever since." said Oliver/Green Arrow.

"Then we've got work to do." said Barbara.

Barbara returned to the Delphi, while Dinah and Oliver walked out to the balcony to talk. Helena watched them go, and sighs.

"You know. It's going to be hard to forgive him, even though you know it wasn't true. You've thought for all these years that your mother was killed that night, and that your father abandoned you." said Barbara.

"Yeah, well I don't want a happy ever after ending. I just want my mom back." said Helena.

Barbara hugged Helena, who wiped her tears before anyone saw them.

"Don't worry. They'll be back here before you know it." said Barbara.

"You're right. We have to plan a homecoming party." said Helena.

"You're right. Let' s go." said Barbara.

The three Silver Brothers fell asleep on the sofas. Lady Shiva fell asleep in an arm chair. Barbara and Helena smiled, and saw Dinah and Oliver talking.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her." said Helena.

"I know." said Barbara.

"What do you mean?" asked Helena.

"Ollie doesn't take to responsibility very well. Besides being Green Arrow, I mean. It's just the way he was brought up." said Barbara.

"Let me guess. He was rich, too?" said Helena.

"Yes. He's had a hard life. He told me this story tons of times. He fell off a ship, and landed on a island. To survive, he taught himself archery. When he was rescued, he was different. He wasn't the same rich man, and yet he is a lot like Bruce, in some ways. He became Green Arrow to help others, while using his talent of archery." said Barbara.

"Like I said before, he better not hurt her if he knows what is good for him." said Helena.

Barbara smiled then returned to the Delphi.

New Gotham. Airport. Bruce, Selena, Carolyn, and Tim get off the plane. They get into a cab, and go to Wayne manor. Harley Quinn, Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, Clayface, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Two Face, Scarecrow, and Riddler get off the plane, and walk away to Harley's psychiatrist office to hide out for awhile.

Wayne manor. A cab pulls up, and drives away. Tim, Carolyn, Bruce, and Selena walk up to the door, and Bruce opens it. They step inside, and look around.

"Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"Where is he?" asked Tim, closing the door.

"He must be at the clock tower with Barbara, Helena, and Dinah." said Carolyn.

"Then we better go to them after we eat." said Bruce.

The group walked into the kitchen, and began making dinner. An hour later, they heard the door open, and close. They heard footsteps walking towards them, and all get into fighting positions just in case. Alfred walked into the kitchen, and the group gave a sigh of relief.

"You're back." said Alfred.

"Yes, and this time, we're going to raise our children right." said Bruce.

"Maybe not. We may end up having to save our children." said Selena's voice from another room.

The group walked out to see the TV turn on.

"Plants in the park are acting on their own, attacking many people, trying to kill them. And in another part of the city, there is snow all over the ground, ice all over the roads. That wouldn't be a problem if it weren't the middle of May. Are these two occurrences related? Are the infamous Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze back? Have they returned from their six years in hiding? Only time will tell. This is Jack Conway, Gotham News." said Jack.

Selena turned the TV off, as Bruce, Tim, Carolyn, and Alfred all share worried glances.

"It looks like Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze didn't waste anytime." said Bruce.

"Which means they're back. They could all be back." said Selena.

"Then it's time we paid a visit to the clock tower." said Bruce.

Bruce walked over to the clock, and turns it to 10:47. The clock opens up, and the group descends down the stairs, while Alfred closes it up, and left to make his own dinner. Tim and Bruce change into their Batman and Robin costumes. Selena walks into a private area, and changes into Catwoman.

"Now, let's go." said Carolyn.

The four heroes get into the Batmobile, and jet out of the Batcave, towards New Gotham.


	7. Reunion and Defeat

New Gotham. It's a bright, sunny day. At the clock tower, Barbara sat at Delphi. Helena and Dick sat on the sofas watching TV. Dinah and Oliver had gone into another room to catch up. Lady Shiva and the Silver Brothers had already left for a new life. They hadn't left anything to track them, in case Barbara, and the others had decided to bring them in. All they said was they'd be in touch, before Quicksilver vanished with the four of them.

Living room. Helena and Dick don't pay much attention to the TV, and instead talk.

"So, how have you been doing?" asked Helena.

"Fine. Just exhausted. Between taking care of Bludhaven, and leading the Teen Titans searching for Batman and the others, I've barely had much time to relax." said Dick.

"Yeah. I hope Reese gets here soon. He told me he was going to talk to Derrick Powers about my mom, and the others." said Helena.

"Listen. I know you and Batman still have some issues to work out." said Dick.

"What issues? He was kidnapped, but I'm still angry at him that he wasn't there to stop her getting kidnapped." said Helena.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to confront him." said Dick.

Suddenly the program turned into a news bulletin.

"We interrupt this program for a news bulletin. New Gotham is under siege. Part of the city is covered in ice, and another part of the city is covered in vines, and other plant life." said news announcer.

Dick and Helena looked at the TV.

"Guys, get in here!" said Helena.

Dinah and Oliver ran in from the other room, while Barbara wheeled herself from her computer.

"What is it?" asked Barbara.

"Look. Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze are at it again." said Dick.

Dick points to the screen, which shows the ice and vines on the two sections of the city.

"But they've been missing for six years. Why show up now?" asked Oliver.

The elevator opens up, and Detective Reese steps out.

"Hi, everyone." said Reese.

"Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze are turning the city into the Amazons and Antarctica at the same time." said Barbara.

"I know. Powers has decided to take action. He's called for the military." said Reese.

"What?" asked Helena.

"But they could hurt innocent lives." said Oliver.

"Then we have to step in, and stop them before the military arrives." said Dinah.

"How long do we have?" asked Helena.

"Two hours. They're coming from DC." said Reese.

"How did Powers do this?" asked Helena.

"His son won the election, and is the new mayor, and his other son is the police commissioner, now. My hands are tied. I can't do anything else." said Reese.

"We understand. We can't let you lose your job ." said Barbara.

"We'll take care of this. See you in a bit." said Helena.

"Right." said Reese.

Reese and Helena walked to the elevator. They shared a brief kiss, before Reese entered the elevator, which goes down.

"Breaking news. The Batmobile is arriving. Is the legendary Batman resurfacing?" asked announcer.

"They're going after Mr. Freeze." said Dinah.

"Then we're going after Poison Ivy." said Barbara.

"What? But the others may need our help." said Helena.

"I know you want to see Selena and the others again. So do I, but the safety of the city comes first. We've got less than two hours to stop Poison Ivy, before the military destroys half the city, maybe even all of it." said Barbara.

"She's right. Selena and the others can handle themselves. How do you think they escaped?" said Dick.

"You're right. We'll have to stop Poison Ivy. Let's just make it quick, so we can join the others." said Helena.

Helena's eyes turn green. Dick and Oliver leave to change into their costumes. Their return dressed as Nightwing and Green Arrow. Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Dinah shoot Batcables, and fly to the next building. Huntress leaps to the other building. Barbara watches them, as they head out of sight. She wheels back to the Delphi.

"Huntress, Canary. Do you copy?" asked Barbara.

In the city, plants covered everything. Huntress, Canary, Nightwing, and Green Arrow arrived. The four walked toward the center. In the center of the city, is Poison Ivy. News crews filmed the city's destruction.

"Hey, you! News people. Get out of here. This is too dangerous." said Huntress.

"Miss Huntress. Please a statement. Are you allied with Batman?" asked newswoman.

"No. Go! Or you want have a story to report." said Huntress.

Vines grabbed the reporter, and pull her into the sky.

"Let her go!" said Nightwing.

"Whatever you say!" said Poison Ivy.

The vines flung the woman into the air. Huntress leapt into the air, jumped into the building above, and caught the reporter. She then leapt back to the ground, and sets her down.

"Get out of here. I won't ask you again. If you want to live, then you better leave." said Helena.

The reporter finally consented, and ran away with her film crew.

In the east side of city, Batman, Robin, Black Canary, and Catwoman stood together.

"Batman. We meet again." said Mr. Freeze.

"Stop it, Victor." said Batman.

"Because of you, my wife is forever encased in ice at the bottom of the sea. So now all of New Gotham will be encased in ice, forever." said Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze fired ice from his ray gun. Robin and Catwoman dodged left. Batman and Black Canary dodged right.

"We need to knock him out, but not kill him. First his drive for criminal acts was to save his wife. But with her dead, he just wants everyone to suffer." said Batman.

"But we have to stop him, Batman. The safety of the city and its people come first." said Black Canary.

"You're right. If the time comes, we'll do what we have to do." said Batman.

The four heroes continued dodging his ice blasts, trying to get close enough to knock him out.

At the clock tower, the elevator comes up. Alfred walks out, and walks up to Barbara. She looks at him.

"Morning, Miss Barbara." said Alfred.

"Did you know Bruce and the others were back?" asked Barbara.

"Their first stop was Wayne manor. They were on their way here when they discovered Mr. Freeze." said Alfred.

"I wish I could go out there." said Barbara.

Barbara looked at her Batgirl costume in its casing, before she returned to the Delphi.

In the west part of city, Poison Ivy smiled, as her vines slither all over the place. Robin, Nightwing, Huntress, and Canary dodged the vines. Poison Ivy's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"What? Batman and his fools are at the other side of the city. I'll meet you there." said Poison Ivy.

"The others they're headed to the other part of the city." said Canary.

Vines grabbed Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Canary, and knocked them unconscious. Vines hurled Huntress into an alley. Poison Ivy smiles, as she walked towards the other city of the city. Her vines carried the unconscious Canary, Nightwing, and Robin. Huntress crawled out in time to see Poison Ivy cross a bridge with the others.

"Oracle. This is Huntress. Ivy's got the others. And she's got other friends who are going to meet up with her where my mom and the others are fighting." said Huntress.

"Be careful. Huntress." said Oracle's voice.

"I will." said Huntress.

Huntress leapt onto the roof, and then leapt onto other buildings, finally crossing the bridge, and following the trail of plant life.

East side of city. Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary, and Robin are dodging Mr. Freeze's blasts.

"Hello, Detective. He's not the only one who is here." said a familiar voice.

The group whirled around to see Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, Riddler, Scarecrow, Joker, Clayface, Penguin, Killer Croc, Two Face, and Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy arrived, with the imprisoned Canary, Nightwing, and Green Arrow, still unconscious.

"They've got Nightwing, Dinah, and Green Arrow." said Black Canary.

A batarang flied, cutting the vines, and released Nightwing, Dinah/Canary, and Green Arrow. Everyone looked to where it came from, to see Huntress. Huntress drags Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Canary to safety.

"Guys, wake up." said Huntress.

She shook them, finally waking them up. Huntress, Canary, Green Arrow, and Nightwing join the other heroes.

"Mom." said Dinah, her eyes watering.

Black Canary hugs Dinah.

"I go by Canary now. To honor you." said Dinah.

Black Canary smiles, and hugs Dinah again.

"It's time to finish this." said Poison Ivy.

Just then a kick to the head, knocks her down. Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Canary drop to the ground. Huntress, Nightwing, Green Arrow, Canary, Batman, Catwoman, Robin, and Black Canary join together, and get into fighting stances. Harley/Harley Quinn, Clayface, Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, Riddler, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Two Face banded together, as their henchmen arrived to join them.

"Looks like it's the end of you." said Joker.

"Not quite. You forgot about me." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see Batgirl, Lady Shiva, Quicksilver, Firestarter, and Tsunami.

"So you got Lady Shiva and the Silver Brothers on your side." said Joker.

"Yes. And we're going to take you down." said Batgirl.

"Superman is probably busy in Metropolis. And the rest of the Teen Titans and Justice League probably has their own missions. So we're on our own." thought Nightwing.

Batgirl, Lady Shiva, Quicksilver, Firestarter, and Tsunami join the other heroes. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Catwoman, Black Canary, Canary, Huntress, Lady Shiva, Tsunami, Quicksilver, and Firestarter stand together.

"Then very well. The Silver Bros, Batman, Batman's protégés, the Birds, and Lady Shiva. Quite a collection of heroes. Once we wipe you out, we'll join up with other villains, and destroy the Teen Titans and the Justice League. Then the Earth, and the universe will belong to us." said Joker, laughing.

The heroes look at each other, before getting into fighting stances.

"I doubt that very much." said Batgirl.

"But how can you...?" asked Huntress.

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." said Batgirl.

Black Canary uses the Canary Cry to distract them, while Huntress and Catwoman leap over the villains, and begin fighting them. Green Arrow shoots arrows, tied to ropes, which tie up Riddler and Penguin. Batman, Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing throw batropes, which wrap up the various henchman, who had just arrived. Tsunami and Firestarter blast fire and water blasts, knocking out Killer Croc and Two Face.

"You'll pay for this." said Poison Ivy.

"Hardly. You aren't going to win. You're all going back to jail." said Barbara.

"I don't think so. You see, jail isn't for us. But neither is hiding out. So we've come up with the perfect solution. You die, and we take over the Earth." said Poison Ivy

"Wrong. We will defeat you." said Black Canary.

Firestarter melts all the ice. The heroes and villains charge, and begin fighting each other. Black Canary vs. Harley/Harley Quinn. Canary vs. Talia. Huntress vs. Ra's Al Ghul. Catwoman vs. Mr. Freeze. Batman vs. Joker. Robin vs. Penguin. Nightwing vs. Killer Croc. Green Arrow vs. Two Face. Quicksilver vs. Clayface. Tsunami vs. Riddler. Lady Shiva and Batgirl vs. Poison Ivy. Firestarter vs. Mr. Freeze.

"This is your fault. Yours and the Joker's. You orchestrated everything." said Huntress, fighting him.

"That's right. We did. With a little help from Harley Quinn." said Ra's Al Ghul, blocks his attacks.

The heroes continue fighting them. Finally the only villains left standing are Ra's Al Ghul, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, and Joker. The others had been beaten, and were tied up in Batcables with the henchmen. A helicopter flies down, and Joker, and Ra's Al Ghul climb in. They fly over to the captives, grabbing Talia and Harley Quinn. Then the helicopter flies away.

"You can't just leave us here!" yelled Clayface.

"Too late." said Huntress, punching him.

Clayface is knocked unconscious. Firestarter fires, and disables Mr. Freeze's gun, and soon have him bound in Batcables.

"Poison Ivy is mine." said Black Canary.

Black Canary uses the Canary Cry, which makes her fall to the ground. Poison Ivy is also bound. Reese arrives with cops. They put them all into police cars, headed for Arkan Asylum.

Evening. Clock tower. Alfred, Reese, Tim, Selena, Bruce, Dick, Helena, Dinah, Carolyn, and Barbara(sitting in a wheelchair) are there, out of costume. Lady Shiva and the Silver Bros. had already gone for good, into hiding. Lady Shiva didn't want to go back to jail. But the Silver Bros. were cleared of all wrongdoing, because they had been enslaved by the Joker's machine. They and Lady Shiva joined forces, and went into hiding.

"Barbara? How did you go out and fight with us?" asked Dinah.

"I used a robot double, I made. It came in handy, but it still has a few glitches I need to work out." said Barbara.

"Cool." said Dinah.

"I'm afraid this is where we part. I still work with the FBI. Now that they've found me alive, I have to go." said Carolyn.

"I have to go, too, Dinah. But I'll write. I'm not going to forget my own daughter." said Oliver.

"Neither will I. As I said before, when I was here earlier to fight Hawke, I'm not going to take you. I may be your mother, but Helena and Dinah are your family." said Carolyn.

"Thank you, Mom." said Dinah.

"And I know we barely know each other, but I'm needed elsewhere, too." said Green Arrow.

Carolyn and Oliver hug Dinah.

"Be safe. Please." said Dinah.

The two nod, and walked towards the elevator.

"Barbara. I have to return to New York, and lead the Teen Titans." said Tim.

"I'm going to miss you, Tim. But I know you have to go." said Barbara.

"There're already back there by now." said Tim.

"Good luck, and write often." said Barbara.

"I will." said Tim.

Tim joined Carolyn and Oliver at the elevator.

"Helena. I'm not going to be Catwoman any longer. I did promise to give that life up. I'm now going to be a civilian. But if Barbara will have me, I can work here with you." said Selena.

Selena had already put the Catwoman costume into a casing, next to the Batgirl costume.

"I know you want to be a hero. And I will worry about you, form time to time, but I'm not going to stop you. I know this is something you have to do." said Selena.

"And I have to return to Bludhaven. It needs me there." said Dick.

Barbara nods, and kisses Dick on the cheek. Dick blushes, while Helena and Dinah laugh. Dick joined Tim, Carolyn, and Oliver. Alfred said goodbye to the four of them, who hug him, before boarding the elevator, and getting inside. They wave goodbye, as the elevator doors close, and the elevator goes down.

"What about you Bruce?" asked Barbara.

"I need to go after Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, and Harley. Joker hasn't paid for what he did to you and Selena." said Bruce.

"Bruce, you can't kill him. It isn't the way we do things." said Barbara.

"I know. Still he must pay for what he's done, especially for what he's done to you and Selena." said Bruce.

"So you're not going to be around much." said Helena.

"I'll be back, someday. Joker, Harley, Ra's Al Ghul, and Talia need to be found. I have to go find them. And with you guys here I now Gotham is safe." said Bruce.

"Good luck, Bruce." said Selena, kissing him on the cheek.

Bruce had already packed.

"Goodbye, Master Bruce." said Alfred.

"Since I'm back, I kicked Powers out. I didn't like how he was doing business. Barbara, Selena, I've decided to let you two run it, until my return. I didn't know if Helena would want it, yet. If she does, she's welcome to share a part of it, too." said Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce. This is very kind of you." said Barbara.

"Goodbye. I know I'll be back soon." said Bruce.

The elevator comes up. Bruce and Alfred walk in with the luggage. The elevator goes down.

Outside the clock tower, ground level, Selena, Bruce and Alfred walk out, and put Bruce's luggage, including Bruce's Batman suit into the trunk. Alfred says goodbye, before returning to the elevator, and going up.

"Goodbye, Selena. You know I have to do this." said Bruce.

"Yes. They have to pay for what they've done to us, Tim, Dick, Nightwing, Carolyn, Dinah, and Helena." said Selena.

"And their crimes against Gotham City." said Bruce.

Selena kisses Bruce on the lips. He kisses her back. A police car drives up, and Detective Jesse Reese walks out.

"So this is the man, dating our daughter?" asked Selena.

"Wait. You're Helena's parents, Selena Kyle and Bruce Wayne? Also known as (whispers): Catwoman and Batman?" asked Reese.

"Yes. Selena's staying in town, but I have to go and get Joker, Talia, Harley Quinn, and Ra's Al Ghul." said Batman.

"I know. Everyone down at the station is glad that the others are locked back in Arkan Asylum. Is Helena here?" asked Reese.

"She's upstairs. I'll be watching you." said Selena.

"Don't hurt her." said Bruce.

Reese nodded, feeling a little intimidated. Not just because Bruce was a millionaire, but because of his secret identity. He then headed into the elevator, and it goes up.

"Goodbye, Selena. I'll be back soon." said Bruce.

"You better." said Selena, giving him a final kiss.

Bruce climbed into the driver seat, turned the limousine on, and drove away. Selena watched as the limo drives out of New Gotham, and out of sight. She looked around, and saw the sun set. She walked back to the clock tower, going up the elevator.

At the clock tower, in the main room, Barbara is at the Delphi. Alfred cooked dinner for them, in a kitchen off to the side. Dinah sat in her bed. Helena and Reese sat on the sofa, talking. The elevator rose, and Selena walked in.

"He's gone." said Selena.

"I hope you're okay." said Barbara.

"How can I be? I've been with him, non-stop for the past six years. Sure Tim and Carolyn were there, but Bruce was always there. I just hope he comes back soon, so that he and Helena can at least try to make amends. I really don't want her to hate her father." said Selena.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll come around. She doesn't hate him as much as she did before, though. She still blames him for not being there to save you." said Barbara.

"But Bruce and Tim were kidnapped the same night as me. The same night you were paralyzed. I hope one day you can walk again. And not using those robotic machinery, I saw in the other room. But for real, and permanently." said Selena.

"So do I." said Barbara.

"Dinner is served." said a voice.

Helena, Reese, and Dinah walked into the dining room. Selena follows them in. Barbara wipes away her tears. She knows she may never walk again, but she is glad that all her friends are now safe, and sound.

"Barbara? You coming?" asked Selena's voice, from the other room.

"Coming." said Barbara, wheeling into the dining room.

Dining room. A rectangular table with six seats sits there. Dinah and Alfred sat on the left of the table. Reese sits at the bottom end of the table. Helena and Selena sit on the right end of the table. Barbara sits at the top end of the table.

"Let's dig in." said Dinah.

The group begins, eating enjoying themselves.

New York. Titan Tower. Robin enters, and the Teen Titans welcome him back.

"It's good to be home." said Robin.

"Robin? How have you been?" asked Starfire.

"Okay. I'm just glad it's mostly over." said Robin.

"You're back. The Teen Titans are together again." said Cyborg.

"Can we really call ourselves that anymore? We're grown up in the past six years." said Raven.

"Why not just call ourselves the Titans? We're not teenagers anymore." said Raven.

"The Titans? That has a nice ring to it." said Cyborg.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg also agree.

"I'm going to get some sleep. It was a long flight from Gotham City." said Robin.

"We'll see you in the morning." said Cyborg.

The Titans all head to their rooms, and soon they had all fallen asleep.

FBI headquarters. Carolyn Lance arrived.

"Black Canary. It's good to see you." said a man.

She nodded.

"Here's your new assignment. You'll start on it tomorrow." said man.

She nodded, and took it. Then heads to her quarters, and puts in a drawer, and goes to sleep.

Oliver's house. Oliver walked in, and puts his costume under his bed. Oliver climbed into his bed, and goes to sleep.

Bludhaven. Dick enters his home. Sandra, Jack, Jake, and John are there.

"We want to join you." said Sandra.

"Okay. But the three of you are going to have to get costumes. Sandra, you need a new costume. Your Lady Shiva costume will just make the police come after you, and arrest you." said Dick.

Sandra nodded. The group went into the guest rooms, and fell asleep. Dick went into his won bedroom, and fell asleep.

New Gotham. At the clock tower, Alfred had returned to Wayne manor. Dinah was now asleep in her room. Helena and Selena had gone to the Dark Horse, and were now asleep. Barbara sits at the Delphi all alone.

"With Selena now with us, we're now a team of six." said Barbara.

Barbara then looks out the balcony at the sun, as it sets, turning the sky into night. She turns off the monitor, and leaves the system on alert, to detect crime if it happens. Barbara wheels into her room, and closes the door.


	8. Mad Hatter Pt 1

New Gotham. It was a dark night, except for the stars and crescent moon in the sky. Huntress jumped from building to building, while Canary used a Batcable.

Clock tower. Barbara was at the Delphi computer, monitoring the two girls. Selena, who had been sitting in a chair, rose to her feet, and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out onto the city. Her cell phone rings. Selena took it out of her pocket, and turned it on. She raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Selena.

"Hello, Selena." said a familiar voice.

"Bruce." said Selena.

"Only Alfred's been in contact with me. But I wanted to hear from you." said Bruce.

"Well it's nice to know you still care." said Selena.

"You know I always will. I've lost their trail for the moment, but I'll find them again. Just look after Helena, Barbara, and Dinah." said Bruce.

"I know. Just be careful, Bruce. Helena thought I was dead for six years. We lost that time together because of Joker. I don't know what she'd do if you were killed. I don't know what I would do either, by the way." said Selena.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have to go know. I've just spotted Ra's Al Ghul." said Bruce.

"Goodbye, and good luck. I love you, Bruce." said Selena.

"I love you, too." said Bruce.

Selena hanged up, and continued to look out at the sky. Selena pocketed her phone, and walked back in. She joined Barbara at the Delphi system.

"What is Alfred cooking? I could smell it form the balcony." said Selena.

"I don't know. It does smell good." said Barbara.

"Excuse me, we're on patrol here. We haven't eaten either." said Helena's voice.

"Sorry." said Barbara.

"So did one of our 'old friends' escape from jail?" asked Selena.

"One of our "old friends" escaped from jail, last week. It's Mad Hatter." said Barbara.

"Wait. We're dealing with a nutcase who has an obsession with hats and tea?" asked Dinah's voice.

"No. This Mad Hatter isn't like the character in the Alice in Wonderland. His trademarks are hats, but he also loves machinery. I believe he is behind the string of robberies this past week." said Barbara.

"Let me guess. He stole machine parts?" said Helena's voice.

"Yes. Tons of them. He must be planning for something big. I got a call from Nightwing, a few minutes ago. He wouldn't stay on long, but he told me that Sandra decided to retire, and just help Dick out at the detective agency. Like being a secretary. The Silver Bros. will help him out when he needs it." said Barbara.

"Well I hope Sandy can have a better life." said Helena's voice.

City. Two figures are on top of the building. Helena, also known as Huntress, sits on the roof of the building. Next to her is Dinah also known as Canary. They have their hands on their comlinks, while they are talking. A figure jumps from a rooftop to the other rooftop. The figure spots Helena and Dinah talking through their comlinks.

"Well. The mighty Huntress and the daughter of Black Canary. It's too easy." said figure.

"Oracle? Are you sure they'll be here tonight?" asked Dinah.

"Hang on a second. Keep talking." whispered Helena

Helena's eyes turned green, and she looked around them. Helena saw a figure moving above them..

"Curse you, Huntress. Well, there's always next time." said the figure.

The figure leapt from the building. Helena ran after the figure. The figure flipped in the air, and grabbed a pole. She then kicked the street light down, so Helena couldn't get a good look at her. The figure lands safely onto the ground. A taxi pulls up. The figure gets in, and drives away.

"Huntress. It's Canary. What's going on?" asked Dinah's voice through her comlinks.

Helena touches her comlinks.

"Someone was spying on us. But they got away. I'm on my way back. If Oracle is right about this, they'll be here any minute now." said Helena.

Helena moved quickly and quietly back to Dinah's side. The two girls looked down and saw a delivery van pull up. four strong cleaning men walked to the building, unlocked it, and went inside. Helena touched her comlinks.

"Oracle. four cleaning guys just entered the building." said Helena.

"That's impossible. The cleaning crew already came through and cleaned up a few hours ago." said Barbara, through the comlinks.

"I thought it was strange. Considering they didn't take any of their cleaning stuff with them." said Dinah.

"We have to find out what they're here to steal." said Barbara, through the comlinks.

Helena opened a roof hatch.

"Do we really have to crawl through the air vent?" asked Dinah.

"Yes. It's the only way to find them without them spotting you." said Barbara's voice, through the comlinks.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." said Dinah.

Dinah climbed in first, and Helena climbed in after her, and closes the door.

Building. The four thugs looked through the building, and found a safe. They walked up to it. Suddenly the air vent fell down, knocking one of them onto the floor, out cold. Helena and Dinah leap down from the air vent.

"The mighty Huntress and the daughter of Black Canary. How wonderful for you to join us." said a voice.

The two girls whirled around. Two figures emerged from another room. A man wearing a silver business suit, and a silver hat, stood in the middle. He had short, brown hair and dark brown eyes. His name is Mad Hatter. Next to him, stood a woman wearing a black dress. She has short, black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name is Polly. She's Mad Hatter's assistant. The other one0 figures are Mad Hatter's henchman, and they are all dressed in black.

"Oracle?" asked Helena.

"What's wrong Huntress?" asked Barbara.

"It was an ambush." said Huntress.

"Yes. Now I'm getting both of you." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter pulled out a gun, and fired at them. Helena and Dinah dodged the bullets, and began fighting the men. They knocked out about five each, leaving eight men, Polly, and Mad Hatter.

"So. You really think you outsmarted me. Guess again." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter pulled out a device, and tosses it onto the ground. Smoke flies everywhere. The dust settles, and they're gone.

"Canary, let's go." said Helena.

There isn't a response.

"Canary?" asked Helena, looking around.

Dinah is nowhere to be seen. Helena curses under her breath.

"I heard that. What's wrong? Huntress!" said Barbara.

"Canary's been taken by Hatter. I'm on my way back." said Helena.

Helena leaped back into the air duct, and climbed up it. The police arrived to find the five men unconscious. Helena saw Reese and leapt down into the alley. She walked up to him.

"Reese. It was Mad Hatter. He didn't steal any machinery this time. He kidnapped Dinah." said Helena.

"Does Oracle know where she is?" asked Reese.

"Do you?" asked Helena, who touched her comlinks.

"No. Her comlinks isn't sending a signal. He must have deactivated it or her signal is being blocked" said Barbara.

"I'm on my way back." said Helena.

"Well, you better hurry." said Barbara.

Helena gives Reese a quick kiss, before leaping onto a building, and heading back to the clock tower. McNally walks up to him.

"So what happened here according to your sources? asked McNally.

"It was an ambush to attack them. They got away with one of Huntress's allies, though. She's gone to check where she is." said Reese.

"I hope they find here then. Come on. We better take these guys to the station." said Reese.

"Detective Reese!" said a cop.

Reese and McNally ran up to the cop.

"What's wrong?" asked Reese.

"The henchmen disappeared." said a cop.

"What?" asked Reese.

"One minute they were there, and the next they were gone." said man.

"Check the building, and all exits. We need to find at least one of those men so we can question them." said Reese.

"Right." said cop.

Reese, McNally, and the other cops begin searching the building and the outside.

At the clock tower, Helena comes up in the elevator. Alfred and Selena are looking over Barbara's shoulder as she types away at the Delphi. The elevator goes down again, while Helena walks up to them.

"So did you find Dinah yet?" asked Helena.

"No. I'm pretty sure her signal is being jammed. I just wish I knew where she was." said Barbara.

"Look. Reese is contacting us." said Selena.

"Put him through." said Helena.

Barbara typed in some commands, and Reese began talking to them.

"Guys. The men from the building disappeared into thin air. There were no exits from where they were except the air vent, and it was too high for them to escape into." said Reese.

"Then where did they go?" asked Helena.

"I don't know." said Reese.

The phone rang. Alfred picks it up.

"Hello?" asked Alfred.

"Reese, are you sure they're all gone. I knocked them out cold." said Helena.

"They're gone. Every last one of them." said Reese.

Alfred hanged up the phone, and walked up to them.

"Alfred? Who was on the phone?" asked Barbara.

"It was Dick. Quicksilver came to New Gotham, last week. He hasn't heard from him since two days ago. His communication went dead. Quicksilver, Sandra, Jack, and Jake are coming here to find him." said Alfred.

"Where is he?" asked Helena.

The elevator came up. Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing walks out. Behind him is Reese, Sandra, Jack, and Jake. Jack is Firestarter, while John is Tsunami. Sandra is wearing her Lady Shiva costume.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be Lady Shiva anymore." said Barbara.

"This will be my last time. Dinah is one of our own, and I'm here to help find her." said Sandra.

"It's good to have you back in town. Even if it's just for awhile." said Helena.

Sandra and Helena hugged.

"Thanks. And Barbara, can we start over and be friends. I know what happened to my sister was an accident. I'm also sorry for trying to kill you. So, what do you say? No hard feelings." said Sandra.

Barbara thought about it for a moment, then shook Sandra's hand.

"No hard feelings. You helped me escape from the Joker, and the others. You are a true friend. And you were always there for Helena." said Barbara.

Barbara and Sandra smile.

"So, do you know what happened to Quicksilver?" asked Helena.

"I do." said Barbara.

The group turned around to face her.

"It all makes sense. The group vanishing into thin air. Hatter must have him under some kind of mind control, like the Joker did to him before." said Barbara.

"Either that or he's being blackmailed. Believe me. I've had the experience." said Selena.

"We have to find out." said Barbara.

"And the only way to know for sure was Dinah. And she's been taken from us." said Helena.

"Look. I've got to go and check the crime scene for other clues." said Reese.

"Well, good luck. Call us if you need anything." said Helena.

"I will." said Reese.

Reese and Helena walked over to the elevator, and shared a quick kiss. Reese pressed the elevator button, and steps inside. The elevator closes, and he goes down. Helena walks back to the group.

"Let's find Dinah." said Helena.

Barbara continues to type at Delphi, while Alfred sets up a dinner. Selena, Dick, Sandra, Jack, Jake, and Helena sit down, but can't eat knowing that Dinah and Quicksilver are in trouble. Even worse is that Mad Hatter is still at large.

"Please. You have to eat. You must be at your best to save Dinah and stop Mad Hatter." said Alfred.

"He's right. Bring me a plate. I'll probably be here for awhile." said Barbara.

Alfred handed her a plate, and sat down with the group. The group reluctantly eats.

At a warehouse, Dinah is chained to the wall. The woman in the black dress walks up o her.

"Well, the daughter of Black Canary. I must say you weren't trained very well for us to capture you. We were planning to capture Huntress as well, but you'll do just fine." said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Dinah.

"I'm Polly. Mad Hatter's assistant." said Polly.

Her eyes sparkled at the mention of his name.

"Oh, great. Another nutcase in love with her boss. But I doubt she's as smart as Harley was." thought Dinah.

"Really. Well, if you're such the couple, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Hatter?" asked Dinah.

"You're right. But he's not here." said Polly.

Polly punched Dinah right in the stomach, and Dinah's face showed that she is in pain.

"I can't let her see me cry or scream. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction. I've been around Helena and Barbara enough. I'll just have to hold out until they find me." thought Dinah.

Polly smirked, and then punched Dinah in the stomach again. This time Dinah lets out a groan.

"Ah, so you are breakable." said Polly.

"You won't get away with this." said Dinah.

"Oh, but I will. The daughter of Black Canary. Dinah Lance or Dinah Redman. Or maybe I should call you Canary." said Polly.

Dinah tried to hide her shock, but failed.

"Oh, believe me. We knew all about you. You see you were our target all along." said Polly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dinah.

"How else would we lure the elusive Black Canary and Green Arrow to New Gotham." said Polly.

Dinah's eyes grew wide.

"That's right. It's only a matter of time before Oracle and Huntress realize they need more help to get you." said Polly.

Dinah struggled, fear in her eyes, for the safety of her parents. Polly punches Dinah in the stomach, one more time, before heading outside.

"Oracle? Oracle. It's Canary. I'm alone now." said Dinah.

There's no response on the comlink. Dinah clenches her fists, and tries to break free, but nothing happens.

"Oracle. It's Canary. Respond." said Dinah.

Again no one responds on the comlink..

"Great. They must be blocking the signal somehow. They're probably worried sick about me. Oh, great. My birthday's this weekend. The whole team is probably coming." muttered Dinah.

At the clock tower, Barbara sat at the Delphi, monitoring the city. Helena had gone on patrol. She'd checked in with Reese and Gaby. Neither of them had seen or heard from Dinah, which ruled out any chances of Dinah escaping.

"Oracle. It's Huntress. Gaby and Reese haven't seen Canary. We're going to have to assume that she didn't escape from Hatter. She's Hatter's prisoner." said Helena.

"Then let's get to work." said a voice.

Helena turned around and sees Carolyn clad in black clothes. Next to her is Oliver Green, who wore his Green Arrow costume.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Helena..

"We cam here for her birthday. Looks like we're going to have to do some rescuing." said Carolyn.

"Oracle. This is Huntress. I'm bringing back more help than just me." said Huntress.

Huntress leapt onto the roof of a building. Green Arrow and Black Canary use bat cables, and climbed up the buildings. The three heroes then traveled through the city, heading for the Clock tower.

At the clock tower, Barbara listened to Huntress, and heard the elevator rise. Dick, Selena, and Alfred came in from the dining room, and joined Barbara.

"That was fast." said Barbara.

Barbara wheeled her chair around, to see the elevator open. Tim Drake, wearing his Robin Costume.

"Hi, Barbara. It's been awhile." said Tim.

"It certainly has." said Barbara.

Tim walked out, and joined her. The elevator went down. Alfred walked out from the kitchen, and served them drinks, while Barbara returned to monitoring Delphi. Selena walked out from the back room, and joined them. The elevator rose up. Helena, Carolyn, Reese, and Oliver walked out.

"Look who I picked up along the way." said Helena.

"We have other guests here too." said Barbara.

Tim stood next to Barbara. Helena smiled at him.

"Well. Looks like it's a reunion. Too bad Dad's too busy going after Ra's Al Ghul, Talia, Joker, and Harley." said Helena.

Alfred walked back into the kitchen, and returned with drinks for everyone. They all drink it quickly, before setting empty glasses onto the table. Tim, Carolyn, Oliver, Helena, Selena, and Reese sat down on the sofas in the living room.

"I have to get back to Wayne manor. Tell me when you find Miss Dinah." said Alfred.

"We will. Thanks for your help." said Barbara.

Alfred nodded, and walked to the elevator. He opened it, and walked in. The elevator went down. The group begins talking to each other to pas the time.

"It's nice to see you again, Detective Reese." said Carolyn.

"I hope you're treating Helena right." said Dick.

"I am. Don't worry. Helena will get your daughter back." said Reese.

"I know. That doesn't mean she isn't going to have help. I'm not going to sit here and let my daughter be a prisoner for much longer." said Carolyn.

Dick talked with Barbara, while she monitored the Delphi..

"Alright. Let's get to work." said Barbara.

"So, when we get Dinah back, where are we going to have the party?" asked Helena.

"I think we should do it right here, at the clock tower. At least let Dinah open her presents. Then we'd eat cake and ice cream. Then we can go anywhere." said Tim.

"Sounds like a plan." said Carolyn.

"Guys. The last pinpoint of her comlink was in the west side of town. You'll have to search from their. I can't narrow it down." said Barbara.

"Don't worry. We can handle it." said Helena.

"You guys should divide in groups. Helena, Sandra. You're one group. Tim, Dick. You're the second group. Oliver, Carolyn. You're the third group. Jack, Jake. You're the fourth group." said Barbara.

The group nodded, and headed to the elevator.

"Be careful. Once you get closer to her, we won't be able to communicate. The same thing that's blocking me from talking to her, will probably also prevent me from talking to you, and from the rest of you talking with each other." said Barbara.

"I'm going to go to the station. You'll have to shut down the signal blocker so I can arrive with police backup." said Reese.

"Let's go." said Helena.

The group ran to the elevator, leaving Barbara and Selena by themselves. They monitored the Delphi, while the rest head downstairs. Reese and Helena shared a quick kiss.

"We'll have a night out together, once Dinah's back with us, and Hatter and his gang are behind bars." said Helena.

Reese nodded.

"Good luck." said Reese.

Helena nodded. Reese walked to his car, got into his car, and drove away.

"Catch you later." said Tim.

Tim used his Batcable, and climbed up a building. Dick waved goodbye, and used his Batcable to join Tim on the building. Sandra and Helena leapt onto another building, and headed towards the west side of the city. Dick and Tim use their Batcables to get from building to building. Jack and Jake wave goodbye, and also use Batcables to jump from building to building.

"Ready?" asked Carolyn.

Oliver/Green Arrow nodded. An explosion erupted behind them, and hurled the heroes backwards.

Inside the clock tower, Barbara, Selena, and Alfred are now gathered around the Delphi, really worried.

"Carolyn, Oliver. Respond." said Barbara.

Outside the clock tower, Carolyn and Oliver lie on the ground unconscious. Mad Hatter walked up to them.

"It's been too long my old friends." said Mad Hatter.

Two men exited from a van. They dragged the two heroes into it. Mad Hatter looked up to see the clock tower.

"Your secret base, eh? Maybe the great Oracle and Huntress are here." said Mad Hatter.

"One of you take them back to the warehouse. The rest of you, come with me. We've got to make a house call on some old friends." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter and his thugs walked towards the clock tower. Mad Hatter activated a jammer.

In the clock tower, the camera only shows the van parked nearby. Selena and Barbara are too busy trying to find Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Black Canary. Green Arrow. Respond!" said Barbara.

"There's still no answer. Where could they be?" asked Selena.

Wayne Enterprises. Helena, Sandra, Jack, Jake, Tim, and Dick meet up on the rooftop.

"So, have you found anything?" asked Helena.

"No. Not at all." said Tim.

"This is going to take forever." said Jake.

"Oracle. We haven't found anything." said Helena.

"I've lost Black Canary and Green Arrow. They've disappeared. They might be near Dinah, or their comlinks may have malfunctioned. Anyways, the two of them can take care of themselves. Please find Dinah." said Barbara.

"We will. Let's go." said Helena.

Helena leapt off the roof to another building. Tim and Dick followed her using Batcables.

At the clock tower, the elevator came up. Gas flowed out of it from the bottom. Barbara and Selena were too busy looking at the screen. Selena smelled the gas.

"Barbara." said Selena.

"Not now, Selena." said Barbara.

Barbara then hears a thud. Barbara turns around to see Selena unconscious. Hovering over her is Mad Hatter and several henchmen.

"Well, Miss Gordon, we've got you now. Or should I call you Oracle?" asked Mad Hatter.

Barbara tries to wheel away, but two henchmen grab her, and throw her into the wall, knocking her unconscious. The henchmen bind Barbara's hands, and gag her. They gag Selena, and bind her hands and feet.

"It's not the Batcave, but it'll do just fine." said Mad Hatter.


	9. Mad Hatter Pt 2

In the warehouse, the room is dark. No windows, with only door out. Dinah struggles to break free from her chains, failing miserably. Carolyn and Oliver are dragged in. Oliver is now just wearing a black tanktop and black shorts. His costume and arrows had been taken from him. They are both chained up to the wall, on the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" asked Dinah.

"Dinah? Is that you?" asked Carolyn.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Dinah.

"Mad Hatter captured your father and me." said Carolyn.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Dinah.

""I'm fine." said Oliver.

"So am I. Dinah, are you alright?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes. I'm okay." said Dinah.

"Dinah, listen. Oracle thinks Mad Hatter kidnapped Quicksilver." said Carolyn.

"That's how he was able to kidnap me so easily." said Dinah.

The light is turned on. Oliver and Carolyn are horrified to see how Dinah looks. A pool of dried blood was on the floor, beneath her. Blood had come out of her nose and mouth, it is now dried.

"I'll kill those bastards." said Oliver.

"Not if I get them first." said Carolyn.

"No. It's alright. I'm okay." said Dinah.

"Nightwing, Robin, Oracle, Huntress, Firestarter, Lady Shiva, and Tsunami are working together out there. They'll find us." said Oliver.

"So don't worry." said Carolyn.

"I won't. Mom, can't you use the Canary Cry to get us out of here?" asked Dinah.

"I can't." said Carolyn.

"Why not?" asked Dinah.

"You know the device Al Hawke used on me." said Carolyn.

"How could I forget? I almost lost you that day." said Dinah.

"Well, Mad Hatter has a modified collar that is more stronger." said Carolyn, showing the collar around her neck.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" asked Dinah.

"With faith and some very powerful friends." said Oliver.

At the clock tower, the elevator rose up. Commissioner Gordon and Detective Jesse Reese walked out. They henchmen grab them. Their guns are removed, and they are bound and gagged. The henchmen threw them into a back room, and locked the door. Reese, Barbara, and Selena moved closer to each other.

"Reese and Dad are in here now. We have to get out of here. If only we could warn Huntress and the others." thought Barbara

Back in the main room, Mad Hatter is sitting at the controls.

"Now it's time to see what the 'all-seeing Oracle' has here." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter begins typing away, and discovers police files. He pulls them up, and sees that Poison Ivy, and the other recent prisoners.

"Excellent. Although I'd prefer them imprisoned in jail. At least for the moment." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter continues typing searching for machine parts.

"The Delphi is incredible. I think I'll make this clock tower my new base." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter's cell phone rings.

"Mad Hatter. It's Polly. Green Arrow, Black Canary, and their kid are now all locked up. Tell me where you are?" asked Polly.

"At the clock tower. The base of Huntress, Oracle, and Black Canary's child." said Mad Hatter.

"Can I come over?" asked Polly.

"Just a second." said Mad Hatter.

Mad Hatter snaps his fingers. One of the men walks up to him. He's Quicksilver.

"Now. Bring Oracle and the others to the warehouse. Can't have them here, to mess up my plans." said Mad Hatter.

Quicksilver nods, and walks into the back room.

In the back room, and Barbara remain on the floor, when Quicksilver walks in. He closes the door, before letting out a sigh.

"Hello, Quicksilver." said Selena, kicking him.

Quicksilver is hurled into the bed.

"Listen. I'm not possessed. They're blackmailing me." said Quicksilver.

"Well, I was right." said Selena.

"Quicksilver, what are they blackmailing you about?" asked Barbara.

"We did some crimes while under the Joker's control. With the Joker missing, and the machine destroyed, we have no proof except our word and Sandra's word." said Quicksilver.

"Well, then you give up being who you are. Give yourselves up. You'll just go to jail for a few years." said Reese.

"Not Sandra. She was Lady Shiva, remember?" said Quicksilver.

"He's right. The four of you should just go into hiding, stealing food, and drinks for the rest of your lives. Is that what you want to do?" asked Barbara.

"No." said Quicksilver.

Selena had broken herself free, and frees and Reese, while Barbara is talking to Quicksilver. Selena frees Barbara, while the other two grab Quicksilver. He grabs Barbara in his arms.

"Now, you take us to their secret base, then we'll come back with an army." said Black Canary.

The group vanished into the ground.

At the warehouse. Robin, Nightwing, Lady Shiva, Huntress, Firestarter, Tsunami, and Robin arrived.

"We're here. Should we contact Oracle?" asked Robin.

Quicksilver, Barbara, Selena, and Reese appear. Selena and Quicksilver vanish into the ground. A few moments later, they return with a wheelchair, and Selena is back in her Catwoman costume.

"I thought you said you were going to give it up." said Barbara.

"One last time. After all, you're going to need all the help you can get." said Selena.

"Guys, Mad Hatter took over the clock tower." said Barbara.

"Oh, no. Not again." said Helena.

"Look. We have to rescue Dinah." said Barbara, getting into her wheelchair.

"It's not just her. Green Arrow and Black Canary are prisoners here too." said Quicksilver.

"Then we have to save them. Let's go." said Barbara.

The group ran into the warehouse. They see a bunch of guards standing around protecting Dinah.

"Quicksilver, get Reese, Barbara, and to the other side. Then you can free them, while we handle the guards." said Selena.

Quicksilver nods. Reese, Barbara, and grab hands with Quicksilver, and vanish. Selena, Helena, Tim, Dick, Jake, and Sandra run in.

"Hey, are we late for the party?" asked Helena.

Polly and the henchmen saw the group arrive. Polly ran towards the phone. Dick threw a Batarang, and destroyed the phone.

"Sorry, Hatter isn't coming to help you." said Nightwing.

"Wait a minute. Catwoman, you're back." said Polly.

"Yes. I'm a former thief. Do you really think I could stay captured?" said Catwoman.

"Yes. It is kind of dark in here. Allow me to show you the light!" said Polly.

Polly threw a smoke bomb, and smoke flew everywhere.

"Not this time." said Helena.

Helena leapt to the wall, and turned on the fan. The fan blew all the smoke away, as Polly and the men ran out the door.

"Let's go." said Helena.

The group ran after them.

In the dungeon, Quicksilver, Barbara, and Reese appeared. Quicksilver ran over to Carolyn and Oliver, and Reese ran over to Dinah. Soon the three heroes were freed. All three had been badly beaten by Mad Hatter's henchmen.

"Quicksilver, take everyone to Wayne manor. I'm going to help Helena and the others." said Reese.

Quicksilver nodded and Reese broke down the door.

"Good luck, Reese." said Barbara.

"Just get them to Wayne manor. It's closer. Besides, the hospital will be too public, and Hatter will come to attack you." said Reese.

"You're right. Just make sure Helena and the others stay safe." said Barbara.

Quicksilver, Barbara, Dinah, Carolyn, and Oliver vanish. Reese runs out to find the others.

At Wayne manor, Alfred finishes cleaning up the kitchen, and walks over to the clock face. He turns it to 10:47, and it opens. He walks into the clock. The clock door closes behind him. He walks down into the Batcave. Quicksilver, Barbara, Dinah, Carolyn, and Oliver appear.

"Alfred, do you have any medical supplies?" asked Barbara.

"Yes, Miss Barbara." said Alfred, running over to a cabinet, and pulling out a first aid kit.

Alfred and Barbara bandage up Oliver, Carolyn, and Dinah's wounds.

"Are you alright, Miss Dinah?" asked Alfred.

"Yes. But I wish we could help Helena and the others." said Dinah.

"But we can help another way." said Barbara.

"How?" asked Dinah.

"Since that incident with Harley, Alfred and I installed a shut down mechanism just in case someone else broke into the clock tower, and took control." said Barbara.

"Where did you install it?" asked Carolyn.

"Where else? Right here in the Batcave." said Barbara.

Barbara wheeled her chair over to the console.

"Delphi won't lose any of its information. Once it shuts down, a force field appears around its systems, preventing anyone from tampering with it." said Barbara.

"Impressive." said Carolyn.

Barbara presses a button, and activates the shutdown.

At the clock tower, Mad Hatter is seated at Delphi, typing away.

"It's only a matter of time." said Mad Hatter.

Suddenly the computer turns off completely, and a force field turns on, hurling Mad Hatter away from the Delphi.

"Sir. All the systems are shut down. Even the elevator." said henchman.

"Get Quicksilver." said Mad Hatter.

At Wayne manor, Quicksilver's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" asked Quicksilver.

"It's Hatter. Delphi's shutdown, and a force field is around it. We can't get out of here. I'll settle with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and their daughter. Plus the former commissioner, Miss Gordon, the former Catwoman, and Detective Reese. Get us out of here." said Mad Hatter's voice.

"Of course. I'm on my way." said Quicksilver.

"Good. Be quick about it." said Mad Hatter's voce.

Quicksilver turns his cell phone off.

"That was Mad Hatter. He wants me to come and pick them up." said Quicksilver.

Barbara took a vial and handed it to Quicksilver.

"It's sleeping gas. Teleport into the room we were imprisoned in. Then you release it. But wear this mask. That way, they'll all be out, and ready for the police to arrest." said Barbara.

"I'll teleport them outside the clock tower so the police won't know about the Delphi." said Quicksilver.

"Good luck, and be careful." said Barbara.

Quicksilver vanished.

At the warehouse, Selena chases after Polly, while the rest fight the henchmen.

"Hold it right there, Polly." said Selena.

Selena leaped over, and blocked the exit.

"Scared? You should be." said Selena.

Polly ran down the hall, with Selena right behind her. Polly ran to the end of the hall to see the heroes fighting the men. Selena stood right behind her. Helena kicked two men into wall, knocking them unconscious. Dick threw a batropes, which tied up five men.

"Let's finish the job." said Tim.

He fires a stream of water at the remaining henchmen, throwing them into the wall.

"Sorry, but we don't really have time for a major battle, considering how bad Dinah and the others were hurt." said Quicksilver.

"And I bet you did most of the damage." said Helena.

"So, Polly, why don't you explain everything." said Selena.

Polly walked forward, and pressed a button on the floor. A trapdoor opened, and Polly fell through. The door closed behind her.

"She escaped." said Helena.

"We got the rest of them. Let's go right now. Dinah and the others need us. I'll stay here while the cops arrive to take them away." said Reese.

Reese calls cops, which soon arrive. Dick, Tim, Jake, Selena, and Sandra used Batropes, and climbed a building, and headed back to Wayne manor. Helena stayed behind.

"See you later, Reese." said Helena.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt like Dinah. If anything every happened to you..." said Reese.

"Well, don't worry. I'm fine. And if anything does happen I know you, Alfred, Oracle, and Canary will always be there for me." said Helena.

"I'll see you later, Reese. I've got to go." said Reese.

Helena leapt onto a building, and leapt to the next building, and soon she was out of sight. The cops dragged all the henchmen into police cars, and drove them away to the police station. Reese got a lift from McNally, and they headed to the police station. Polly walked out from a back room.

"Looks like plans have changed." said Polly.

A figure leapt down from the roof, surprising her. She removed her hood to be Harley Quinn.

"You have no idea." said Harley.

"You're back in town." said Polly.

"Yes. I had a little side effect problem to get rid of. There was a specialist in town, which helped me get rid of that dumb personality. Now I'm smart, but still very agile." said Harley.

"It's good to see you back, Harley." said Polly.

"Yes. And things are about to get interesting. In less you want to join your henchmen, you'll come with me." said Harley.

Polly followed Harley out the door, and the two women ran down the darkened street and out of sight.

At the clock tower, Quicksilver appeared in a back room. He put the mask on, and let the gas go. Soon he heard several thuds. He walked outside to see the henchmen all over the ground. Mad Hatter was gone.

"Where is he?" asked Quicksilver.

The sound of a helicopter was heard. Quicksilver looked out to see Mad Hatter in a helicopter riding away.

"I'll be in touch, Quicksilver." said Mad Hatter.

Quicksilver grabbed all the henchmen, and vanished.

On the ground, outside the clock tower, Quicksilver appeared, and set the men down. Suddenly a metal star hit the helicopter, stopping the blade. The helicopter hurtled to the ground, and smashed to bits. Paramedics arrived, but discovered blood and pieces of clothing everywhere. Quicksilver quickly vanished. He reappeared near another part of the wreckage and listened as two doctors talked.

"Mad Hatter's dead. So is the driver." said one doctor.

"That's too bad. But he was one of Gotham's deranged villains. He did deserve it." said the second.

"I know. The police are just writing it up as helicopter accident. It looks that way anyways." said the first doctor.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do here." said the second doctor.

The two doctors got into the ambulance and drove away.

"Mad Hatter's dead. It looks like an accident. And I only hope it was." said Quicksilver, who vanished.

A female figure used a cable and leapt to another building, heading towards a hotel.

At the police station, Reese and McNally were told of the capture of the rest of Mad Hatter's henchmen.

"Unfortunately Mad Hatter was in a helicopter. But something happened and the blade cut out, and they crashed. Mad Hatter was killed." said cop.

"That's horrible." said another cop.

"The creep deserved it." said a third cop.

"Maybe, but he should have gone to jail to pay for his crimes." said Reese.

McNally and other cops nodded.

"Look. I'm going to take the night off." said Reese.

McNally nodded, as Reese left.

Outside the police station, Reese ran into Gibson.

"Gibson? What's wrong?" asked Reese.

"I couldn't get Helena, Dinah, or Barbara by cell phone, and no one answered at the clock tower. I thought you might know where they are." said Gibson.

"They're at Wayne manor." said Reese.

"That's all I needed to know." said Gibson, sounding like Reese.

Reese turned around to a fist. Reese fell to the ground, and Gibson struck him with a pole, and knocked him unconscious. He removed the handcuffs from Reese's pocket, and dragged Reese into an alley. Gibson handcuffed Reese's hands, and pulled a gag and ropes from his pocket. He bound Reese's feet, and then gagged his mouth.

"I can't have you ruining my plans, Detective." said Gibson.

Gibson opened a dumpster where another Gibson was unconscious. His feet and hands were bound, and his mouth was gagged. The Gibson imposter tossed Reese into a dumpster. The imposter then closed the dumpster.

"Bye the time you wake up, you'll be on your way to the junkyard." said Gibson.

Gibson walked down the alley, and transformed into Detective Reese.

"Too easy. Now to see Miss Helena Kyle for revenge." said "Reese".

.He walked to his police car, and drove to Wayne manor.

At Wayne manor, Sandra, and Quicksilver arrived. The rest of the heroes were already there.

"How are they?" asked Sandra.

"They'll be fine." said Barbara.

"Guys, Mad Hatter was killed in a helicopter accident. He tried to escape me in a helicopter, but the blade stopped spinning, and it crashed to Earth. Paramedics founds bits of clothing and blood everywhere." said Quicksilver.

"So Mad Hatter's dead." said Dinah.

"You can never know. He could have escaped with a parachute." said Barbara.

"I kind of wish he didn't. I hope that doesn't sound bad. But then he wouldn't be able to confess about my brothers and me." said Quicksilver.

"I know. Helena wanted to kill Clayface for killing her mother." said Barbara.

"And I helped make her believe that." said Quicksilver.

"Joker had you under his control. Don't worry about it." said Helena.

"Hey, Helena. When is Reese getting here?" asked Dinah.

"It should be any moment." said Helena.

Outside Wayne manor, the police car pulled in front of the house. "Reese" stood up and walked towards the manor.

"Now Miss Kyle, I shall have my revenge." said "Reese".

Reese knocked on the door, and heard no answer. He found the door unlocked, and walked inside.

"Helena!" said Reese, walking inside, and closing the door.

A nosy reporter had followed Reese, and walks inside after him, with a camera man right behind her.

"This is Lilly Johnson, reporting to you live from Wayne Manor. A cop has arrived at Wayne manor. Why? Is Wayne Enterprises in financial trouble? But if it is, why not ask Derrick Powers? Unless Bruce Wayne is back in town. This reporter is going to get the inside scoop." whispered Lilly.

In the Batcave, Helena heard Reese.

"I'll go get him." said Helena.

Helena ran up the stairs towards the exit to the hallway.

At a building, Mad Hatter stood on a rooftop. A helicopter lands. Polly walks out.

"Polly?" asked Mad Hatter.

"I had some help." said Polly.

Mad Hatter looks in the helicopter. Harley Quinn and another figure are sitting in the helicopter. The light turns on, revealing he is the Joker.

"Well, Mad Hatter. Are you going to join us?" asked Joker.

His laughter echoes through the streets as Mad Hatter and Polly climb aboard the helicopter, which flies away out of sight.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
